Das Weasley Komplott
by Baerchen
Summary: Siel nach Harry fünften Jahr! Harrybekommt hilfe, die er erst nicht so richtig will! Wa wird Dumbedore dazu sagen, das sich andere einmischen? Was denken die anderen? Achtung! Charakter sterben!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ihr!_

_Ich habe hier eine nett kleine, dreiteilige, Kurzgeschichte für euch. Ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt. Ich habe vor längerer Zeit irgendwo so etwas ähnliches gelesen, da es aber nicht so viel FF´s in dieser Art gibt, habe ich gedacht das ich maich mal an die Sache herantraue. Ich hoffe ihr habt vernügen daran und wenn nicht, das ich mir kräftig eure Meinung sagt._

_So jeztz wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**Das Weasley Komplott **_

_**Kapitel 1/3**_

* * *

Arthur Weasley, war en Mann, der sich n erster Sache für seine Familie Interessierte. Wenn jemand aus seiner Familie in Gefahr war, war er der Mann der Antworten wollte. Arthur Weasley wusste das er hat und bestimmend seine musste, wenn er Antworten haben wollte. Er wusste aber auch das sie schrecklich und gefährlich seinen konnte, er wollte seine Kinder fragen.

Das Abendessen nach der Ankunft in King Cross war ruhig, zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack. Er aß nur mit seiner Frau uns seinen beiden Kinder Ron und Ginny.

„Ronald, Ginevra, helft eurer Mutter den Tisch abzuräumen, dann möchte ich mich mit euch unterhalten." Sagte Arthur am ende des Essens. Molly war überrascht und konnte nur nicken.

Ron und Ginny tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie hatten erwarte das ihre Mutter Einspruch erhob. An der Stimme ihres Vaters konnte sie hören, das er vor dem, über das er reden wollte Angst hatte.

Der Tisch war schnell abgeräumt und die vier nahmen ihren Platz wieder ein.

"An was denkst du!" begann Molly.

Ihr Mann unterbrach sie. „Lass mich anfangen." „Nun Ron und Ginny, ich möchte wissen was mir Harry diese Jahr geschehen ist, das er so umgekippt ist. Ich weiß das er Träume von Du-Weißt-.. ähh Voldemort hat. Ist das der Grund?"

Ron und Ginny sahen sie flüchtig an.

„Nun Dad," begann Ron, „die Träume wurden schlechte. Ich denke das es auch an seine Okkulumentik Stunden lag. Ich denke das, das auch den Grund für seine ewigen Kopfschmerzen und seine schlechter werdenden Träume sind. Was mich be diesen dämlichen Trottel auch nicht wundert."

„Sprache Ronald!" sagte seine Mutter.

„Harry ist nicht gut in seiner Okkulumentik?"

„Nein Dad! Snape war schrecklich zu ihm. Ich habe eine male gesehen wie er blauen Flecken, an den Knien, und Quetschungen hatte. So als wenn er gefallen ist oder so." Antwortete Ron. „Aber hat uns nie etwas gesagt."

„Genauso wenig, wie er sich über Umbridge und ihre Feder, die seine Hand verletzte, beschwert hat." Fügte Ginny hinzu.

"Feder?" fragte Arthur.

„Sie ließ Harry mit einer Feder Sätze schreiben. Sie schrieb mit seinem eigenen Blut und hinterließ Narben auf seinem Handrücken," sagte Ron.

Molly sah erschrocken auf und Arthur richtet sich in seinem Stuhl gerade.

„Eine Blutfeder? Bist u sicher Ron?" fragte er.

„Ja, Ich weiß das sie die bei Lee Jordan auch benutzt hat," sagte Ron.

„Dad? Wir werden Harry doch nicht so lange bei diesen Muggel lassen oder?" flehte Ginny."

„Dumbledore sagt, das er dort am sichersten ist. Wir haben den Muggeln gedroht, das sie ihn besser behandeln sollen." Sagte Arthur.

Ron schnaubte. „Ich hoffe das jemand aufpasst. So wie Harry über sie spricht oder möglicherweise auch nicht spricht, werden sie ihn bestrafen. Drei Tage sind eine lange Zeit, wenn man nichts zu Essen bekommt und eingesperrt ist."

Arthur hatte nur noch mehr fragen, als er in Bett ging.

Arthur Träume das wusste er, denn er hatte diesen Träume nicht das erste mal.

_Arthur Weasley stand an eine Straßengabel. Nach links war der Weg felsig und schmal. Er konnte einen kleinen Junge sehen, der ein paar Meter vor ihm auf den Weg saß. Der Weg führte durch sehr raues Gelände. Als der Junge aufsah, konnte er sehen das es sich um Harry Potter handelte. _

_Arthur ging in die Richtung des Jungen, aber wurde von einer Stimme, die von rechst kam gestoppt. _

„_Hier her mein Junge, komm hier her, das ist der richtige Weg."_

_Albus Dumbledore stand auf den rechten Weg. Der Weg war breit, sonnig und leicht zu begehen. _

_Arthur sah zu den keinen Person, die ihn mit seinen sagradgrünen Augen flehend ansah._

„_Ihn geht es gut Arthur, seine Verwandten kümmern sich gut um ihn."_

_Arthur sah den dunklen Schatten, der über dem Jungen schwebte. Der linke Weg war schmal steinig und schwer. Wenn er dort langging, wusste er das er den junge das letzt Stück auf seinem Weg halfen musste. _

_Er drehte sich noch einmal in die Richtung das Schulleiters. Dumbledore winkte ihm mit einem lächeln zu. _

„_Komm hier her Artur, das ist der richtige Weg."_

_Er drehte sich zum rechten Weg. Dieser Weg war einfach und schön. Er kam zu einer kleinen Ausbuchtung. In dieser Ausbuchtung stand ein Schreibtisch, wie man ihn auch im Ministerium findet. Hinter diesem Schreibtisch saß Percy._

_Percy sah ihn verachtend an. „Wirklich Dad, wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Ich schäme mich für dich. Geh weiter."_

_Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Möglicherweise würde Percy u ihnen zurückkommen, wenn er weiter den Weg hinaufginge. Er dachte sich, das dies nur ein kleine Aufstand gewesen war. _

_Arthur ging weiter seinen Weg. Er verfing sich in Dumbledores Blick._

_An einer anderen Ausbuchtung, kommet er Ron und Molly sehen, wie sie diskutierten._

„_Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen Mom. Harry braucht mich und ich werde für ihn da sein!"_

_Ron kam aus dem Haus, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lief in die Richtung des Weges, der nach links führte. Eine Weg den Arthur schien nicht mehr zu erreichen können. Molly hörte in der Zwischenzeit auf zu schreien_

„_Ah, die Jugend. Mach die keine Sorgen Arthur er wird früher oder später den richtigen Weg finden." Sagte Dumbledore mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Komm hier lang, das ist für dich das beste."_

_Noch einmal sah er den Weg hinauf. Er war immer noch breit und eben, aber dunkle Wolken taten sich an ende des Weges auf. _

_Donner grollte und es sah wo vor er am meisten Angst hatte. Neben den Weg sah er seinen ältesten Sohn liegen. Bill lag neben einer Frau, in einer Lake aus Blut. Sie waren beide Tot. Arthur wollte zu seinem Sohn gehen, aber seine Füße wollten den Weg nicht verlassen. Er sah Dumbledore auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stehen, der ihm winkte, damit er sich beeilte. _

_Auf der anderen Seite konnte es sehen wie Gorge seinen Zwilling hielt. Fred war Tot. Gorge hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und er sah seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an. _

_Hinter den Zwillingen stand ein Sarg. Arthur war entsetzt, als er seine Tochter Ginny darin liegen sah. Molly stand daneben, hatte ein Kind auf den Arm und diskutierte mit einem blonden jungen Mann. Der Mann nahm das Baby, grinste Arthur an und verschwand mit dem Baby. Molly brach über dem Toten Körper, von Ginny zusammen. _

_Dumbledore wartete ungeduldig auf Arthur. Er musste mit ansehen, wie der Fuchsbau abbrannte und traf dann wieder auf Percy. _

„_Das ist alles deine Schuld Dad! Nur weil du diesem alten dummen Mann folgst. Sieh ihn dir an!"_

_Arthur schaute den Weg hinauf. Dumbledore stand dort, funkelte mit seinen Augen und schwenkte einen Beute Süßigkeiten. Er sah wieder zu seinem Sohn._

„_Percy," begann er, aber Percy drehte sich und ging Er trug eine schwarze Robe und hatte eine silberne Maske in der Hand. _

_Arthur starrte ihn hinter her, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Dumbledore, der sich immer weiter von ihn weg bewegte und nicht auf ihn wartete. _

„_Warte, meine Familie?"_

_Dumbledores Stimme schwebte zu ihm hinüber. „Es ist für das gute, komm hier lang!"_

_Er sah flüchtig z Ruine des Fuchsbaues, aber beeilte sich hinter dem Schulleiter hinterher zu kommen. _

_Plötzlich öffnete sich der Weg vor ihm und es entstand eine tiefe Schlucht. Es gab keine Weg hinüber. _

_Am Rand konnte er Dumbledore, Molly und Fred sehen, die eine Schacht beobachteten. Arthur schaute hinüber. Er konnte Harry Potter erkennen, wie er gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfte. Er konnte Rons Körper neben Harry liegen sehen, er war Tot. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er einen Todesser sehen, es war Percy, er war auch Tot. Seine Söhne hatten sich gegenseitig getötet. _

_Molly schrie, sie sank zu Boden und schaukelte hin und her. Gorge trat näher an den Rand des Abgrundes und er begann unter seinen Füßen zu bröckeln. _

„_Gorge geht zurück," schrie Arthur und versuchte seinen Sohn zu erreichen. Aber Dumbledore stand ihm im Weg, der aber machte keine versuche George zu helfen und ihm vom Abgrund wegzuziehen._

„_Wir sollte dort sein," sagte Gorge. Der Rand gab unter ihm nach und er fiel in die Schlucht ohne einen Ton zu sagen. _

„_Wir sollten dort sein, Dumbledore," schrie Artuhr ihn an. _

_Dumbledore sah ihn lächelnd an. „Das ist Harrys Aufgabe. Er muss uns ale retten. Er weiß das. Zitronendrops?"_

_Arthur Weasley sah mit grauen zu, wie Harry erst Voldemort tötete und dann selbst fiel._

„_Ah, Gewonnen," sagte Dumbledore, „Voldemort ist besiegt. Jetzt wird alles besser."_

_Er nickte Arthur zu, drehte sich um, um dann mit den Menschen zu reden die herankamen. _

_Die Menschen menge jubelten Dumbledore zu und lächelten ihn dankbar an. _

_Arthur betrachtete seine schluchzende Frau und das Schlachtfeld. Er ging zu Molly, versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen. Der Rand unter ihn fing an zu bröckeln und riss ihn mit in die tiefe. Er wusste, wenn er den anderen Weg gegangen wäre, hätte er bei der Schlacht helfen können und seine Kinder könnten viel eicht noch leben._

Arthur Weasley wachte mit einem schrei auf. Er kroch aus dem Bett und schlich sich durchs Haus, um seine Kinder zu überprüfen.

Er verdankte Harry Potter eine Lebensschuld. Er verdanke Harry das Leben seiner Tochter Ginny und die finanzielle Unterstützung der Zwillinge. Er verdankte es Harry Potter und wenn er Harry über den Berg tragen müsste, dann würde er es bei Merlin tun.

Als er das Haus am folgenden tag verließ, ging er nicht in sein Büro. Stattdessen appertierte er in die Winkelgasse, um seine Zwilling zu treffen. Er hoffte das sie eine Möglichkeit hatten, mit Lee Jordan in Verbindung zu treten.

Er würde Glück haben, dann Lee hatte einen Job bei den Zwillingen angenommen, in dem Geschäft das sie gestern gerade eröffnet hatten. Fred und Gorge waren erschrocken, das ihr Vater das Geschäft besuchte wenn er eigentlich bei seiner Arbeit sein sollte.

„Dad, was ist los?" fragte Fred, als Arthur das Geschäft betrat.

„Nicht Jungs," sagte Arthur und sie machten sich noch mehr sorgen, als er sie beide umarmte. Die Zwilling warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu und führte ihren Vater in die hinteren Räumlichkeiten ihre Geschäftes.

„Etwas ist falsch oder du würdest bei der Arbeit sein, Dad," sagte Gorge.

„Ich muss mit euren Freund Lee sprechen, Jungs. Ron und Ginny habe mir gestern Abend, von den Strafarbeiten bei Umbridge erzählt."

„Es ist wegen Harry, oder nicht?" fragte Fred.

Arthur sah sie einen Moment überrascht an.

„Jungs, als ihr sagtet, das er vor einigen Jahren Gitter vor seinen Fenster hatte, wolltet ihr mich veräppeln?" fragte Arthur mit tödlichen Ernst.

„Nein Dad. Das haben wir nicht. Sie hatten ihn wirklich eingesperrt und er war schrecklich dünn, das Jahr."

Arthur nickte. „Was ist nun mit Lee."

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte Lee, der gerade zur Tür rein kam. „Oh.. Hallo Mr.Weasley. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Ich fühle mich gut, Lee. Ich wollte dich nach deiner Strafarbeit bei Umbirdge fragen." Sagte Arthur, nachdem er den Neuankömmling begrüßt hatte.

„Oh, sie reden von dieser bescheuerten Feder oder?" fragte Lee.

Arthur nickte. „Lee, Blutfedern sind Verboten. Ich frage mich, ob die mit mir zur DME gehen würdest und einen Bericht abgeben würdest? Ich bin selbstverständlich bereit, mit dir zu gehen."

Lee sag die Zwilling für einen Moment an. „Da ist noch mehr als das, oder nicht? Ich werde mich beschweren, wenn sie denke das es richtig ist. Erklären sie mich noch nicht warum."

„Was meinst du Lee?" fragte Arthur, der etwas verwirt war.

Lee grinst. Lassen sie mich sagen, das ich es an ihrem Blick sehen und die zwei hier bescheit wissen."

Amalie Bones war leicht überrascht, als ihre Sekretärin ihr sagte, das Arthur Weasley dort war, um sie zu sehen.

„Lassen sie , sie bitte rein."

„Guten Tag Amalie, ich möchte ihnen einen Freund der Zwillinge vorstellen, Lee Jordan. Lee, das ist Direktor Bones."

„Guten Morgen, Arthur, Mr.Jordan, nehmen sie Platz. Was kann ich für sie heute Morgen tun?" frage Amalie.

Lee hatte eine Probleme und ich habe ihn hergebracht, das er sich Beschweren kann. Ich denke, das es etwas ist, das sie sich anhören sollte." Sagte Arthur.

Amalie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Sie fragte sich, was diesen jungen Mann geschehen ist, das es ihre Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

„Arthur, normalerweise sind sie jemand, der nicht um eine besondere Behandlung bittet." Sagte Amalie vorsichtig.

Artuhr Weasley errötete leicht.

„Sehr gut," sagte Amalie, „erklären sie mir, was geschehen ist."

Lee Jordan betrachtete Arthur Weasley, der nickte.

„Gut, sie wissen das Umbridge dieses Jahr Lehrer für DADA war?" Amalie nickte. „Ich hatte Strafarbeit bei ihr. Ich denke nicht das ich sie verdient hatte, aber das ist etwas anderes. Sie ließ mich Sätze schreiben. Ich musste eine von ihr gegebene Feder benutzen und sie schrieb nicht mit Tinte. Sie schrieb mit meinen Blut und sie Sätze erschienen auf meinem Handrücken. Meine Hand war ziemlich Blutig, als ich fertig war."

Lee sah in diesen Moment auf und konnte den erschrockenen Blick von Amalie sehen.

„Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht beschweren, aber es war eine Menge..."

Amalie hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Mr.Jordan, wollen sie mir sagen, das Mrs.Umbridge sie zwang, eine Blutfeder für ihr Strafarbeit zu benutzen?"

„Ja, Ma´am. Wenn die Feder so genannt wird."

„Wissen sie, was ein Denktarium ist, Mr. Jordan?" fragte Amalie.

„Keine Ahnung." Sie ging an den Schrank hinter ihren Schreibtisch und holte eine silberne, mit Runen besetzte Schale heraus. „Dies ist ein Auroren- Denktarium. Es wird benutz, um beweise zu sicher. Sie müssen sich auf Die Strafarbeit konzentrieren und es nach vorne in ihren Verstand holen. Ich werde meinen Zauberstab benutzten, um eine Kopie von ihrer Erinnerung machen und es in dieses Denktarium legen, dann bin ich in der Lage mir es anzuschauen. Wollen wir es machen?"

Lee nickte.

„Ich brauche eine mündliche Zustimmung, Mr.Jordan." sagte Amalie und betrachtete de Feder, die das Gespräch automatisch mitschrieb.

„Umm, ja Ma´am. Ich werde es versuchen. Einfach nur an die Strafarbeit denken?"

„Denken sie einfach nur an den Abend das Strafarbeit."

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, legte ihn an seine Stirn und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Sie sagte ihn laut genug, damit er sie hörte und zog einen langen glatzefarbenen Faden heraus.

Nachdem Amalie den Faden im Denktarium abgelegte hatte, fuhr sie fort.

„Mr.Jordan, wissen sie von noch einige Schülern, die Strafarbeit bei Mrs.Umbridge hatten und bei denen auch eine Blutfeder verwendet wurden?"

„Uh, ich weis das Harry Potter einige Wochen Strafarbeit bei ihr hatte. Er war es auch, der mir das mir das Feder erklärte und warum ich die Narbe auf der Hand habe?"

Amalies Augen weiteten sich und sie schenkte Arthur einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-Lebt?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Lee grinste etwas. „Ja, Ma´am. Genau der Harry Potter, aber er mag den Namen nicht wirklich. Er mag es lieber, wenn man ihn einfach nur als Harry sieht."

Amelie nickte. „Haben sie sich, bei Kopf das Hause oder dem Schuleiter beschwert?"

„Nein Ma´am. Harry hatte bereits einige Strafarbeiten bei ihr gehabt. Ich habe versucht herauszufinden ob er sich beschwert hatte. Aber er hatte es nicht und ich habe mich nicht beschwert, weil ich ihm nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten wollte."

Amalie nickte langsam.

„Ich denke das ich sie verstehe. Wenn sie einen Moment warten würden, ich möchte mir ihre Erinnerung ansehen."

Sie berührte mit ihren Finge die silberne Flüssigkeit und saß einen Moment erstarrt da. As sie wieder zu sich kam, hatte sie einen erschreckenden Blick.

„Ich danke ihnen dafür, Mr.Jordan. Ich werde ihnen versprechen das ich mich um die Sache kümmern werde. Ich werde dieser Frau nicht erlauben, das sie Schüler quält."

Arthur Weasley deutete Lee Jordan an, das er aufstehen sollte. Er begleitete ihn hinaus. Er drehte sich herum und trat, nachdem Lee gegangen war, wieder ein.

„Gibt es noch etwas Arthur?" fragte Amalie, die immer noch wütend über das war, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

„Ja, Amalie Ich denke das du in Begriff bist, Harry danach zu fragen. Ich dachte, das du möglicherweise einen Blick auf seine Verwandten nehmen könntest?"

Amalie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist wirklich los, Arthur?"

„Ich denke das Harry bei den Muggel vernachlässigt wird, Amalie. Wenn nicht sogar missbraucht. Dumbledore ist das Junge egal, er beharrt darauf das er da bleibt, weil er wegen den Blutbezirken dort sicher ist. Ich habe Albus nie gefragt, aber sie neusten Ereignisse machen mir Sorgen."

„Die Sache mit der Blutfeder?" fragte Amalie.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß das du mindeste ein Teil von der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung weist und was dort vor kurzen geschah. Aber wusstest du auch, das Sirius Black dabei getötet wurde, das Harry dabei zusehen musste und das Harry glaubt, das er unschuldig ist. Harry hat Peter Pettigrew lebendig gesehen und er weiß das er du-weißt-schon-wer angehört. Harry bezeuge auch den Mord an Cedric Diggory letzte Jahr. Und dieses Jahr, schickt Albus ihn wieder zu den Muggeln, abgeschnitten von seine Freunden. Den Ordensmitgliedern, die in der Nachbarschaft aufpassen, erklärte er ´Harry nicht zu stören und ihn seinem Leid zu überlassen´. Es tut mir Leid Amalie, aber ich denke nicht das es eine Gute Sache ist, jemanden in diese Situation alleine zu lassen. Jedes Jahr, wenn wir den Jungen nach den Ferien wiedersehen, ist es extrem dünn. Ich denke wirklich, das dort etwas nicht in Ordnung ist." Arthur sprudelten die Worte nur so heraus und er starrte auf seine Hände.

Amalie hatte nie in ihrem eben gedacht das Arthur Weasley so ein gefühlesbetonter Mann war, aber in diesem Moment konnte sie es ihm ansehen, was er sonst in seinem innersten versteckte.

„Wenn etwas in diesen Haus nicht stimmt, würdest du bereit sein ihn zu dir zu nehmen, Arthur?" fragte Amalie.

„Ich würde sogar darauf bestehen, Amalie." Sagte Arthur mit einem lächeln.

„Amalie nickte. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Sie gingen aus dem Büro hinaus und Amalie blieb nur so lange stehen, wie sie braucht, um ihrer Sekretärin zu sagen, das sie Auror Johnson in 10 Minuten im Atrium treffen wollte und das sie für eine unbestimmte Zeit, dem Büro fernbleiben würde.

Sie ginge weiter, das kein Fahrstuhl frei war, ging sie mit Arthur, eine Etage, die Treppe hinauf.

Sie betraten ein Büro, das viel keine Abteilungen enthielt. Amalie erklärte dass sie sofort Prudence, sehen musste. Einige Minuten später betaten sie das Büro von Prudence Wilkins, Direktor für Kinderschutz.

„Amalie, Arthur, wie nett euch zu sehen. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Prudence, was Mit Amalie zur Schule gegangen, in Wirklichkeit habe sie sich sieben Jahre einen Schlafsaal geteilt. Sie ginge einige Jahre vor Arthur zu Schule gegangen, aber mit einen von Arthur älteren Brüdern.

„Ah, Pru. Wir haben eine Weisen Zauberer, er wächst bei Muggel auf und wir denken das er vernachlässig wird oder schlimmeres. Ich muss ihn über einige Ereignisse befragen, die auf Hogwarts geschehen sind und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du jemanden mitschicken möchtest, um ihn zu überprüfen?" fragte Amalie.

„Geborener Zauberer? Wir sollte eine Akt haben, wie ist sein Name?" fragte Prudence.

Arthur und Amalie tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Harry Potter!" sagte Amalie, mir einem zur Grimasse verzogenem Gesicht.

Prudence Wilkins sah Amelia, wie erschlagen an. „Ihr glaubt, das der-Junge-der-Lebt, vernachlässigt wurde? Amalie das kann nicht dein erst sein? Das Ministerium hat sicherlich, Schutzzauber über den Bezirk gesetzt oder lassen ihn überwachen."

Sie klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab an einen Aktenschrank und sagte, „Harry Potter!" Eine dünne Akte erschien.

Sie öffnete die Akte stirnrunzelnd. Die war nicht so dick, wie sie eigentlich sein sollte, dachte sie.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, Amalie. Es keine Besuche, jeglicher Art, bei Harry Potter gegeben. Es sind keine Berichte, keine Befragungen, keine Schulischen Ereignisse und keine medizinischen Berichte vorhanden. Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor? Diese Akte zeigt einen Zauber Vormund, nicht einen Muggel an."

Prudence Wilkins betrachtete Amelia und Arthur, die nicht weniger erstaunt waren. Wenn sie herausfanden, wer die Akte beeinflusste, würden Köpfe rollen.

„Wer ist seine Vormund in der Akte, Pru, ist es Albus Dumbledore?" fragte Amelia. Wenn Dumbledore Harrys Vormund wäre, hätten sie ein Problem.

„Laut der Eintragung ist Sirius Black der Vormund, Amelia, aber das kann nicht richtig sein. Der Mann ist ein gesuchte Verbrechen, seit er vor Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist. Ich denke, das ich die jenige bin, die euch auf den besuch begleiten sollte, Amelia. Wann wollt ihr gehen?"

„Jetzt, wenn es geht," war die Antwort.

„Ich hole meinen Mantel."

Nymphadora Tonks langweite sich. Sie passte zur z.Z. auf das Harry, in dem Harry wohnte auf und die würde noch ein langer Sommer werden. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum Dumbledore darauf beharrte, das Harry hier bleibt, in diesen schrecklichen Haus, dieser langweiligen Straße und bei diesen bescheuerten Verwandten. Sie selbst mochte die Muggel, aber Harry waren von der Art, die man mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte.

Sie hatte sich entschieden, sich mit Harry diesen Sommer zu unterhalten, wenn sie die Chance hätte. Ihr war es egal, was dieser alte Mann gesagt hatte. Wenn sie schon unter dem Tot, ihren Cousin litt, wie sollte es dann erst Harry gehen. Ihn allein zu lassen, was überhat die dümmst Idee, die sie von diesen alten Kauz hörte.

Tonks wurde von eine Geräusche erschreckt, das von mehreren appartierenden Personen kam. Sie sah sich alarmieren um und sah zu ihrem Schreck, ihren Chef Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley , Den Direktor der Abteilung für Kinderschutz, Prudence Wilkins Und Senior Auror Jackson, wie sie sich in Richtung, von Haus Nummer vier machten.

Tonks blieb unbemerkt, bis Auror Jackson in ihre Richtung sah und Amelia Bones etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Tonks ließ ihren Tarnumhang fallen und lief zu den vieren hinüber, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht ihren Job auf Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Direktor Bones sah sie finster an. „Auror Tonks, warum sind sie hier."

„Ma´am, ich habe mich freiwillig angeboten, eine meiner freien Zeit zu opfern, um das beliebteste Ziel der Todesser zu beschützen." Sagte Tonks freiwillig, mit bester Stimme.

„Harry Potter ist ein ´Ziel´? Weis das ´Ziel das sie hier sind? Oder genießen sie es, einen jugendlichen auszuspionieren?"

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war im Begriff, nicht gut auszugehen.

„Ja Direktor, Harry Potter ist ein Ziel und nein, er weiß nicht das ich hier bin. Aber ich habe mich schon dazu entschlossen, mit ihm zu sprechen, sobald ich ihn sehe."

„Gegen Dumbledores direkten Auftrag?" fragte Arthur.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei der Frage, aber sie war mutig und antwortete. „Ja, Sir. Ich denke nicht das es die beste Sache ich, wie er denke und ich opfere freiwillig mein Zeit."

Direktor Bones nickte ihr zu. „Möglicherweise, werden sie ihren Job nicht vollständig verlieren. Sie werden uns begleiten. Sehen sie es als Auftrag an. Sie werden keinen sagen, auf meine ausdrücklichen Befehlt, das sie heute hier waren, auch nicht zu Albus Dumbledore. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden, wenn nicht werden sie sofort mit einem Gedächtniszauber versehen und sie werden entlassen."

„Ja Direktor, ich habe verstanden und werde ihren Befehlen folge leisten," sagte Tonks.

„Gut. Wie lange passen sie schon in der Nachbarschaft auf? Und glauben sie, das es Harry im Haus gut geht und sicher ist?" fragte Bones.

„Ich bin seit sechs Uhr hier, mir wurde gesagt das Harry in Haus ist, aber ich habe ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen. Ich habe keine Bedrohung gesehen. Ich glaube das ale Dursleys zu Hause sind. Petunia Dursley, holte heute morgen gegen 7:10 die Milch hinein. Vernon Dursley ist noch zu Hause, obwohl er gegen 7:30 das Haus verlassen haben sollest, um zur Arbeit zu gelangen." Berichtete Tonks.

Amelia nickte und ging weite den Weg, Richtung Nummer vier, die anderen folgten ihr.

Vernon Dursley hatte keinen guten morgen. Er hatte entschieden, den halben Tag u Hause zu bleiben. Sein Freak an Neffe hatte ihn heute morgen, in der früh mit einem lauten Schrei geweckt. Vernon hatte ihn heute Morgen klar gemacht, was er davon hielt, das er so früh geweckt wurde und hatte sich dabei seine Hand verletzt. Es saß am Küchentisch und kühlte seine Hand mit Eis. Sein Sohn erklärte ihn, wie man diese Verletzungen Richtig behandelte und wie man so etwas vermeiden konnte, als es an der Tür schellte. Er dachte das es einer von Dudley keinen Freunden war und schickte ihn zu Tür. Vernons Tag schien noch schlechter zu werden.

Prudence Wilkins war über die Ausmaße der Jungen entsetzt, der die Tür öffnete und sie entsetzt anstarrte. Sie war entsetzt, als er weglief und schrie, das diese Freaks an der Tür waren.

Da er die Tür glücklicherweise offengelassen hatte, folgten sie ihn in das Haus. Im Haus trafen sie auf einem Mann mit Bart, der einem Walross gleich kam und aussah, als würde er gleich einen Schlaganfall bekommen.

Dieser Mann, wie sich herausstelle Mister Dursley zu sein, schrie sie sofort an, das Haus zu verlassen.

Amelia trat, etwas dichte an ihn heran.

„Mister Dursley, ich bin Amelia Bons, Direktor für Magische Strafverfolgung und ich bin hier, um ihren Neffen Harry Potter zu sehen."

Vernon Dursley starrte sie an. „Was hat der Junge jetzt schon wieder getan?"

„Harry hat nichts angesellt, Mr.Dursley. Ich denke das er Information für uns hat, für ein Geschehnis in denen wir Ermitteln. Würden sie ihn bitte hinunterrufen?" sagte Amelia und ging in den Gastraum.

„Nein, ich werde ihr Art nicht hier dulden. Ich möchte das sie gehen." Sagte Vernon Dursley spitz.

Amelia lächelte ihn schief an. „Es tut mir Leid Mr.Dursley, aber ich hätte ihnen meine Begleitung vorstellen sollen. Das ist Arthur Weasley, Kopf der MML Abteilung im Ministerium. Prudence Wilkins, Kopf der Abteilung für Kinderschutz, Senior Auror Jackson und Auror Tonks.

Mann konnte sehen, das der Mann bass wurde.

„Er ist nicht hier, er ist gestern weggelaufen. Es kann tage vergehen, bis er wieder kommt, er ist kein verantwortungsbewusster Mensch." Sagte Vernon.

Amelia betrachtete Auror Jackson, der zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte.

„Solche Sachen können sie nicht in meinem Haus tun, ich kenn ihre Richtlinien. Das ist nicht erlaubt!" schrie er.

„Er ist oben," berichtet Jackson.

Amelia nickte. „Mrs.Wilkins, würden sie bitte mit Auror Tonks nach oben gehen und ihn holen?" Dann wandte sie sich wieder Vernon Dursley zu. „Mr.Dursley, was in aller Welt lässt sie denken, das Erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen, in ihren Haus keine Magie durchführen dürfen? Sie sind von der Zauberwelt informiert und fallen somit nicht unter den Geheimhaltungs- Gesetz. Harry wird zwar nicht erlaubt Magie zu tun, aber wenn er seine OLW´s bekommen hat, ist er auch davon freigesprochen. Tatsächlich, sollte er diesen Sommer üben, denn er ist das beliebteste Ziel, des Dunklen Lords."

Vernon Dursley würde zweifellos, gleich einen Harzinfarkt bekommen, so rot wie er schon wieder war und sich aufregte.

Prudence Wilkins, war schon halb davon überzeugt, Harry aus diesem Haus zu entfernen, als sie die Treppe hinaufstieg. Mr.Dursley schien sich nicht sehr für seinen Neffen zu interessieren. Sie hatte schon viel Abbildungen gesehen, von Jungen in seinem alten, aber ihr ist noch keins von Harry Potter in die Finger gekommen.

Auf den Obersten Flur, blieb Auror Tonks vor einer Tür stehen. An dieser Tür gab es unzählige Schlösser.

„Das ist Harrys Zimmer. Alohomora!"

Sie Schlösser sprangen auf, Auror Tonks klopfte leicht an und trat ein.

„Wotcher Harry!" sagte Tonks zu den Jungen, der am Schreibtisch saß.

Prudence sah sich im Raum um. Sein Schulkoffer stand am Ende eines kleinen Betten das nur eine dünne Decke hatte, Der Schreibtisch und der Stuhl, auf den er saß, sah aus als hätte er schon einige lasten getragen. Die Regalen, waren voll mit kaputten Spielsachen. Der Käfig stand in einer weitern Ecke.

Prudence Wilkins nahm nun einen ersten Blick, auf den-Jungen-der-Lebte. Und nur ihre Erfahrungen, hielten sie davon ab aufzukeuchen, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Hey Tonks, was machst du hier?" fragte der Junge.

Tonks sah zu Prudence.

„Mr.Potter, ich bin Prudence Wilkins, Kopf der Abteilung für Kinderschutz. Ich bin hier um sie zu überprüfen und ihre Lebensumstände zu begutachten. Darf ich einen Diagnose Zauber benutzten, um zu sehen ob sie noch andere Verletzungen haben, asl die im Gesicht und sie fragen woher sie die haben?"

Der Junge sah sie überrascht an und lachte dann bitter.

„Sie kommen jetzt erst, um mich u überprüfen? Verflucht, jemand muss mich wirklich hassen. Haben sie eigentlich eine Idee, was _er_ tun wird, wenn sie wieder gehen?" fragte Harry.

„Was meinst du Harry, wir dachten das ihn die Wahrung lehre genug sein, aber du siehst aus, als wärst du unter eine Herde Hippogreife gekommen." Sagte Tonks. „Du musst Mrs.Wilkins erzählen, was geschehen ist, dann können wir dich hier heraus holen." Sie wandte sich an Prudence. „Wir können ihn doch hier herausholen oder?"

„Wenn sie mir ehrlich sagen, was geschehen ist, Mr.Potter, dann denke ich das wir sie hier herausholen können." Sagte Prudence. Auch wenn ziemlich auf der Hand lag, das er missbraucht wurde. Ihn einzusperren, war nur ein Beweis dafür.

„Also gut, alles begann mit Dumbledore. Er schickt mich immer wieder zurück, hier her. Er sagt das es der einzige Platz ist an dem ich vor Voldemort sicher bin, weil ich hier den Blutschutz meiner Mutter habe." Sagte Harry und schnaubte von hohn.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Albus Dumbledore mit das Sache zu tun hat, Mr.Potter." Prudence hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten, den Junge zu verstehen.

„Dumbledore ist derjenige der mich hier her brachte und er ist derjenige, der mich jedes Jahr wieder hier her schickte. Er ist derjenige der mir sagt, mit wen ich reden darf, wohin ich gehen darf, was ich lernen muss und der mir nur etwas sagt, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt." Sagte Harry in einem Ton, als wenn er mit einem kleinem Kind reden würde.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum das so sein sollte, aber Albus Dumbledore ist nicht ihr Vormund. Er ist nur der Schulleiter ihre Schule und wenn er sie zwingt hier zu bleiben und ihre Lebneunstände kennt. Das heißt, wenn jemand in diesen Haushalt hier ihre Verletzungen hervorgerufen hat und sie eingesperrt hat, das ist keine hier geeignet, um ihr Vormund zu sein. Albus Dumbledore kann mich nicht davon abhalten, sie von hier zu entfernen, wenn ich es für nötig halte. Vertrauen sie mir bitte, Mr.Potter."

Harry musterte sie einen Moment.

„Rufen sie mich bitte Harry und ja, mein Onkel schlug mich heute morgen, als ich schreiend aus einem Alptraum aufwachte und ihn damit weckte. Ich werde regelmäßig eingeschlossen und muss meinen Unterhalte mit Hausarbeit verdienen. Ich kann ihnen sogar eine List geben. Machen sie weiter mit ihren Scan. Können sie auch Heilzauber? Ich würde mich nicht darum kümmern, wenn ich hier her zurück muss."

Prudence lichtete Harry ab.

„Nein Harry, die kann ich nicht heilen. Wir müssen in das St.Mungo´s gehen und ihre Verletzungen dokumentieren. Mein Scan zeigt einige gequetschte Rippen und ein blaues Auge. Tut sonst noch etwas weh?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und stöhnte leicht auf. Bei den wissbegierigen Blich von Prudence schüttelte er ernut seinen Kopf.

„Ich dachte gerade darüber nach, was der Prophet schreiben würde. _Der- Junge- der- lebt, von den Muggel geschlagen_´." Sagte Harry mit einem seufzen.

Prudence schüttelte diesmal den Kopf. „Wir werden versuchen, die Presse fernzuhalten." Sie stand auf, weil sie neben seinem Stuhl gekniet hatte und sah sie erneut um.

„Darf ich mir deine Gradrobe ansehen, Harry?"

„Wenn sie möchten, sie sind mit meinen Schulroben im Koffer. Ich weis nicht, was Tante Petunia diese Jahr hineingepackt hat. Ich bekomme immer Dudleys abgelegte Sachen." Sagte Harry zuckte mit der Schulter und hielt sich dann seine Rippen.

„Alles noch eingepackt, Harry?" fragte Tonks und war bereit Harrys Koffer die Treppe mit hinunter zu nehmen.

„Es gibt noch ein paar Sachen unter den losen Dielenbrett. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Onkel Vernon den Koffer nicht nehmen und wieder einschließen würde."

Tonks holte sie Sachen aus den Versteck, das Harry ihr gezeigt hatte, während sich Prudence angeekelt sie Kleidung von Harry besah.

„Harry, warum hast du keine Magie, gegen deinen Onkel verwendet?" fragte Prudence.

„Was, damit ich wieder vor den Zaubergamot lande? Nein , danke."

„Aber du hast deine OLW´s genommen. Dann darfst du Magie im Haushalt verwenden." Sagte Tonks und war überrascht.

„Wirklich? Ich denke da hat wohl jemand vergessen, mich darüber zu Informieren." Sagte Harry verärgert.

Unterdessen versuchte Vernon Amelia klar zu machen das er zur Arbeit gehen musste, aber er wurde von Auror Jackson aufgehalten, der sich seinen Knöchel anschaute. Vernon versuchte sie wegzuscheuchen und behauptete das er mit einem Schraubenschlüssel abgerutscht sein, als er an seinem Auto etwas machte. Auror Jackson hatte schon vie Hände gesehen, mit denen zugeschlagen wurde und die war definitiv eine davon.

Petunia hatte den Raum betreten und begann zu protestieren.

Prudence, Tonks und Harry kamen die Treppe hinunter. Auror Jackson hatte nur noch eine Sache zu sagen.

„Dursleys, sie sind verhaftet."

Amelia entschied sich jedoch gegen sie Festnahme von Vernon Dursley. Aber sie sagte ihnen auch, das es eine Untersuchung geben würde. Mit dieser Drohung nahmen sie Harry und verließen den Ligusterweg.

* * *

_So jetzt werde ich mich klein mit Hut machen und mich verstecken. Sie ist schrecklich oder? Was meit ihr._

_Bis bald euer Bärchen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ihr alle, ich bin wieder da und bring euch ein neues Chap. Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird. _

_Mein Dank geht auch an meine Beta-Leserin lt leen, die sich die grßte mühe gegaben hat und maine Feher berichtigte hat, die ich durch mein schnelles schreibben hinterlassen habe. _

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen._

* * *

_**Das Weasley Komplott **_

_**Kapitel 2/3**_

* * *

Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley und Prudence Wilkins und die zwei Auroren, landeten in eine keinen Raum im Sicherheitsflügel, des St.Mungo´s. Schließlich drehte sich Amelia zu Tonks um.

„Auror Tonks, wann ist ihre Schicht im Ligusterweg zu Ende?"

„Emmy soll mich gegen Mittag ablösen, Direktor."

Amelia sah auf die Uhr.

„Ach du meine Güte, es ist schon 10:20. Es ist ziemlich viel heute Morgen geschehen. Tonks, warum gehen sie jetzt nicht in den Ligusterweg zurück? Wenn wir das Entfernen von Harry Potter durch uns erst mal geheim halten können, wäre es besser. Ich werde eine Mannschaft schicken, um die Schutzzauber im Ligusterweg zu prüfen, sobald ich wieder im Büro bin. Kommen sie bitte und geben sie ihren Bericht ab, sobald sie dort fertig sind."

Tonks nickte und verabschiedete sich. Sie beeilte sich durch die Halle zum Apparierpunkt zu kommen, um schnell wieder in den Ligusterweg zu kommen.

„Pru, ich meinte Direktor Wilkins, haben sie Mr Potter offiziell von den Muggeln entfernt?" fragte Amelia und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung des Direktor für Kinderschutz.

„Ja, Direktor Bones und ich werde eine offizielle Ermittlung gegen die Muggel einleiten", sagte Mrs Wilkins formell.

„Ich stimme zu. In Hinsicht auf die Ermittlungen, denke ich, dass Arthur Weasley, Mr Potter helfen wird. Mindesten so lange, bis Mr Potter eine korrekten Vormund zugewiesen bekommen hat."

„Arthur, bist du bereit, Harry zu helfen?" fragte Prudence.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich. Harry und mein Sohn Ron, sind die besten Freunde. Ich biete ihnen auch an, der offizielle Vormund für Harry zu sein, wenn er damit einverstanden ist", antwortete Arthur.

„Ich werde es unterstützen und fördern, solange Mr Potter zustimmt", erwiderte Prudence.

Amelia lächelte „Ich denke, dass ich wieder in mein Büro zurück sollte. Auror Jackson. Ich möchte, dass sie Mr Potter heute begleiten. Ich halte es nicht für zwingend notwendig ihm einen Vormund zuzuteilen, sondern denke eher, dass er Schutz benötigt. Wenn sie ihm das vernünftig übermitteln, wird er sicher nichts dagegen haben. Arthur, möglicherweise solltest du zu Hause bescheid sagen, während Harry behandelt wird. Prudence, halte mich bitte auf den laufenden."

Sie drehte sich gerade eg, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Arthur, ich muss in naher Zukunft, noch eine andere Angelegenheit mit Harry besprechen", meinte sie.

„Warum kommst du nicht heute Abend gegen 19:00 Uhr zum Abendessen?", fragte Arthur.

Amelia nickte und ging.

Arthur brachte Harrys Koffer weg. Er war gerade einige Minuten wieder im Warteraum, als sie zu Harry hinein geholt wurden.

Arthur, Prudence und Auror Jackson folgten dem Heiler in den Behandlungsraum, in dem Harry lag.

„Mr Potter", sagte der Heiler, „hier sind die Leute, die auf sie gewartet haben. Ich brauche Ihre mündliche Zustimmung, dass ich ihnen über Ihren Zustand Bericht erstatten darf. Obwohl ich auch eine Kopie Ihrer Akte in das Büro für Kinderschutz schicken muss. Geben sie Ihre Zustimmung?"

Harry sah Auror Jackson vorsichtig an.

„Ich kenne sie nicht", ließ Harry vernehmen.

„Mr Potter, ich bin Zeke Jackson. Ich bin Auror und abreite für Ma´am Bones. Sie hat mich gebeten sie heute zu eskortieren." Er hielt ihn seine Hand hin, während Harry tief Luft holte. „Ich weiß, dass sie keinen Vormund oder Babysitter brauchen. Das ist auch nicht der Job, den ich möchte. Ich bin nur zu ihrem Schutz hier, sei es wegen den Todessern, der Presse oder Minister Fudge selbst. Ich werde ohne Ihre Erlaubnis, zu niemanden etwas sagen, denn ihr Privatleben hat oberste Priorität. Ich werde Mrs Wilkins bei den Untersuchungen helfen. Wenn sie möchten, werde ich vor der Tür warten, während sie mit dem Heiler sprechen. Es ist auch der einzig Ein- und Ausgang zu diesem Raum."

Harry grinste den offen sprechenden Mann an. „Bitte nennen sie mich Harry und ich kann jemanden gebrauchen, der auf meine Rückseite aufpasst", erwiderte Harry und zupfte an seinem beigefarbenen Krankenhaushemd.

Harry drehte sich zum Heiler und nickte.

„Gut, Mr Potter", meinte Heiler und drehte sich zu Prudence Wilkins. „Ich habe Mr Potter komplett untersucht. Ich habe drei angebrochene Rippen gefunden, eine Verstauchung der Hand und eine handgroße Quetschung an seinem linken Oberarm. Ich habe die angebrochen Rippen und die Verstauchung geheilt und werde ihm eine Salbe gegen die Quetschung, mit nach Hause geben. Hinzu zu dem offensichtlichen Missbrauch, kommt noch, dass er extrem unterernährt ist. Mr.Potter ist gut zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner und viel dünner, als er in seinem Alter sein sollte. Mr Potter hatte ziemlich viele Verletzungen in seinem Leben gehabt. Dadurch dass er Quidditch spielt, können mindestens einige Verletzungen zugeordnet werden. Sie sollten aber die medizinische Akte, von Hogwarts einsehen. Es wundert mich sehr, dass die Schulschwester nicht gegen seine Unterernährung oder den Sehfehler von Mr Potter unternommen hat. Seine Brille ist sehr alt und kann, wenn es nicht behandelt wird, schimmere Probleme hervorrufen. Auch die routinemäßige Untersuchung auf Zauber, Banne und Beschwörungen hat einige ergeben. Es gab eine Reihe von Aufspürzauber, einen allgemeinen Babyschutzzauber und was noch viel schlimmer ist, es gibt Anzeichnen von Überresten, die durch dunkle Magie hervorgerufen wurde."

Prudence Wilkins war wütend darüber unter welchen Bedingungen Harry leben musste.

„Ich brauche einen kompletten schriftlichen Bericht darüber, so schnell wie möglich."

„Sie haben ihn gegen Ende des Tages, Mrs Wilkins", entgegnete ihr der Heiler.

Auror Jackson hatte mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und murmelte einige Wörter.

„Ich habe in ihrer Aura einen Aufspürzauber gefunden. Geben Sie mir die Erlaubnis, diesen zu entfernen?" Harry nickte und setzte sich auf, während Jackson noch einmal einige Wörter murmelte und mit seinem Zauberstab einen kleinen Schnitzer machte.

„Darf ich Ihren Zauberstab sehen, Harry?"

Harry hielt ihm eben diesen hin, aber wollte ihn nicht wirklich aus der Hand geben. Jackson grinste ihn verstehend an und machte mit seinem Zauberstab einen seichten Schwenker über dem von Harry.

„Ok, es gab zwei Aufspürzauber auf ihm. Der eine ist der Standartzauber von Ministerium und den anderen muss jemand anderes gesprochen haben. Ich habe sie beide entfernt."

„Damit kann ich wirklich außerhalb von Hogwarts Zaubern?" wollte Harry wissen. „Ich habe gedacht Tonks wollte mich nur ärgern?"

„Der Ministeriumszauber sollte eigentlich verschwinden, als sie ihre OLW´s gemacht haben. Das Geheimhaltungsgesetzt hat aber noch seine Wirkung. Sie hätten aber in der Lage sein sollen, die Muggel zu verfluchen, in dem Moment in den sie Hand an sie gelegt hatten. Ich weis nicht, warum sie nicht davon informiert wurden, aber ich werde es herausfinden."

„Gut", sagte der Heiler „Ich habe noch einen Behandlungsvorschlag, wegen seiner Unterernährung." Er sah jetzt wieder Harry an. „Es gibt eine Trankbehandlung, mit der wir beginnen können. Es sind zwei Tränke pro Tag, dreißig Tage lang, dazu kommt eine spezieller strenger Ernährungsplan und bestimmte Übungen. Der Ernährungsplan ist so ausgerichtet, das er am Tag eine hohe Kalorienzahl zu sich nimmt, also vier bis fünf Mahlzeiten am Tag und zwischendurch immer wieder einen kleine Imbiss. Die Tränke werden den Mangel an Nahrung ausgleichen, die er all die Jahre erlitten hat. Sie werden über den Sommer mindesten ein, wenn nicht sogar zwei Wachstumsschübe haben." Der Heiler sah ihn erfreut an, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das klingt gut, aber wenn Dumbledore mich findet und das wird er, dann schickt er mich wieder zu den Muggeln zurück und ich kann dem Ernährungsplan nicht mehr folge leisten."

„Harry, du wirst nicht mehr zu den Dursley zurückgehen. Mrs Wilkins hat mir erlaubt dich mit in den Fuchsbau zu nehmen mindestens so lange bist du einen zuverlässigen Vormund hast. Aber ich werde dir versprechen, du wirst nicht wieder zu den Dursleys kommen", versicherte Arthur Weasley.

„Aber Dumbledore...", begann Harry von neuem.

„Nein Harry, Dumbledore hat bei dieser Sache kein Sagen mehr. Sie sind alt genug um einen Vormund zu wählen und Ihre Meinung ist sehr wichtig", erklärte Prudence.

„Mr Potter, ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen, wie wichtig diese Behandlung ist. Wenn sie sich nicht Behandeln lassen, bleiben sie für ihr Alter zu klein und werden nie ihre wahre Größe erreichen, Ihre Knochen könnten spröde werden und dann brechen. Es wird in ihren späteren Leben Probleme mit der Gesundheit geben und sie werden auch ihr Lebensalter nicht erreichen", führte der Heiler aus.

„K...k...kann ich mit Ihnen alleine sprechen, Mr Weasley?" fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich, Harry", antwortete Arthur.

Mrs Wilkins und der Heiler verließen den Raum. Auror Jackson blieb drinnen und sah ihn fragen an. „Können sie den Privathaltungszauber, Mr Potter?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, Auror Jackson nahm sich die Zeit ihm diesen zu zeigen, dann stellte er sich rechts neben die Tür und wartete.

„Machen Sie es Harry und versuchen Sie es."

Harry schaffte es beim ersten Mal und vergewisserte sich, dass Auror Jackson nichts hörte. Harry drehte sich zu Arthur Weasley.

„Mr Weasley ich liebe ihre Familie wie meine eigene und ich würde gerne bei Ihnen wohnen. Und ich würde lügen wenn ich nicht zugeben würde, dass ich Sie hin und wieder auch als Vater sehe, aber wenn ich bei ihnen wohne, dann bring ich Sie alle in Gefahr. Kennen Sie die Prophezeiung, Sir? Das was Sie schützten, als Sie damals verletzt wurden? Ich bin der Grund, warum meine Eltern getötet wurden. Ich muss ihn töten oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Dumbledore erklärte sie mir, in der Nacht, als wir aus dem Ministerium zurückkamen. Ich kann nicht bei Ihnen bleiben, denn ich möchte nicht das Sie auch noch sterben." Harry hatte kaum das letzte Wort gesprochen, da fing er auch schon an zu weinen.

Arthur tat das, was er auch immer mit seinen Kindern getan hatte. Er setzte sich mit aufs Bett und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Auch wenn es schon einige Jahre her war, dass er es bei seinen Jungen gemacht hatte, hatte es nicht an Bedeutung verloren.

„Wein Harry, lass es raus."

Während Harry aufhörte zu weinen, löste er sich leicht und Arthur ließ ihn los.

„Harry ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn und ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst und bei uns wohnst. Alle sind in Gefahr. Ich schwöre dir, das ich alles was in meiner Macht steht tue, um dir zu helfen."

„Aber Sie können mir nicht helfen, ich muss es selber tun."

„Harry, besagt die Prophezeiung, dass du es alleine tun musst? Besagt sie, dass du außerdem noch gegen die Todesser kämpfen musst? Besagt Sie, dass du nicht deine Freunde du Familie bei dir haben darfst? Dass jemand dir den Rücken frei halten darf? Dem Auror hast du gerade erlaubt, das er deinen Rücken frei halten darf, aber deiner Familie verweigerst du es, Harry?"

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht. Er überlegte was er Mr Weasley sagen sollte, damit er ihn wieder zu den Dursleys schickte und ihm verbot mit Ron befreundet zu sein, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Schließlich entschied er sich nicht gegen die Weasley zu versuchen.

„Ich werde mit Ihnen kommen, aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie nicht sterben", brachte Harry erstickend hervor.

Arthur umarmte Harry erneut. „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, Sohn. Wir werden später noch mal darüber sprechen. Jetzt lass den Zauber fallen und wie können gehen."

Als der Heiler wieder eintrat, hatte er zwei kleine Pakete und eine neue Brille bei sich.

„Mr Potter, das sind die Sachen über die wir gesprochen haben. Ich habe eine neue Brille für Sie, sie ist so ausgerichtet, dass sie sich automatisch Ihren Augen anpasst. Da Sie Kurzsichtig sind haben wir ein Verfahren, das Ihre Sehschwäche beheben kann. Es dauert zwei Tage, aber wir müssen Sie erst einmal wieder aufpäppeln. Lassen Sie uns erst die Tränkebehandlung zu Ende bringen?"

Harry nickte ängstlich. „Ja, Sir. Ich werde es tun."

Der Heiler übergab Arthur die zwei Pakete.

„Es gibt für eine Woche Tränke in dem Paket. Es sind die Dosierungsanleitung, der Ernährungsplan und der Übungsplan dort drin. Ich habe auch für eine Woche einen milden Schlaftrank hineingetan, falls Sie ihn brauchen. Ich möchte Sie in einer Woche weidersehen, um die Fortschritte zu beobachten. Eulen oder flohen Sie mir, wenn Sie fragen oder Probleme haben. Wenn wir das beendet, werden wir über die Korrektur der Augen sprechen."

Prudence flohte zu Gringotts um sich mit Fleetfoot zu treffen, der für die Konten der Abteilung für Kinderschutz verantwortlich war. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie einen Waisen Zauberjungen von seinen Verwandten entfernt hatten und sie ein neues Verließ aufstellen musste, damit die Wohlfahrt des Jungen gesorgt sei. Fleetfoot hatte ihr genehmigt den Klienten durch das Sicherheits-Flohnetzwerk zu holen, wenn er aus dem St.Mungo´s entlassen wurde. So wollte sie sicherstellen, dass Harry niemand erkannte, wenn er hier ankam.

Jedoch erkannte Fleetfoot Harry Potter, sobald er in seinem Büro ankam. Er erklärte Prudence, dass die Abteilung für Kinderschutz nicht für Harry zu sorgen brauchte, denn er hatte mehr Gallonen als er zählen konnte. Sie betrachteten Harrys Verließe und was sie dort herausfanden überraschte jeden besonders Harry.

Harry verließ Gringotts mit einer großen Menge Gallonen und Pfund in der Tasche. Sie setzten sich in ein kleines unscheinbares Restaurant, nahe beim tropfenden Kessel, um zu Essen. Prudence besonnen darauf, dass sie in einem Mittelgroßen Kaufhaus, in Muggellondon, einkaufen gingen. Damit Harry mindesten den Grundbedarf an Kleidung und sonstigen Artikeln hatte, die er für das Leben bei den Weasleys brauchte.

Als sie endlich im Fuchsbau ankamen, setzten sich Harry, Prudence und Arthur in das Wohnzimmer. Auror Jackson saß mit Molly in der Küche und genoss ihre Brownies und Tee. Er erklärte ihr, dass er Mrs Wilkins zurück in das Ministerium begleiten würde, sobald sie fertig war.

„Ich weiß das du müde bist Harry und einen schweren Tag hinter dir hast, aber ich habe leider noch ein paar Fragen, die du mir beantworten müsstest", begann Prudence.

„Okay."

Prudence nahm eine selbstschreibende Feder und ließ ihn sein Leben bei den Dursleys beschreiben. Sie fragte ihn nach der Schule, nach seinen Quidditch Verletzungen, Dumbledore und der Verbindung seiner Narbe.

Unter einem Privatzauber sprach Harry, bis er keine Stimme mehr hatte. Es war fast drei Uhr Nachmittag als Harry fertig war und Prudence Wilkins wieder ins Ministerium flohte, um sich Mit Amelia Bones zu treffen.

Harry ging hinauf in Percys altes Zimmern, das wie Arthur ihm sagte jetzt seines war. Er legte sich hin und konnte ohne Probleme schlafen.

Arthur versuchte allen Fragen seiner Frau zu beantworten und musste sie danach ziemlich lange trösten, weil sie sich nicht wieder beruhigen konnte.

Arthur Weasley war ein Mann, dem seine Familie wichtig war und Harry Potter gehörte jetzt zu ihnen. Jeder würde dafür bezahlen, für den Schmerz, den sie Harry zugeführt hatten. Arthur war eigentlich ein ruhiger Mensch, aber wenn Albus Dumbledore heute Nachmittag durch diese Tür gekommen wäre, dann hätte er ihm mit Sicherheit die Nase gebrochen.

Als Arthur heute Morgen Harrys Koffer in den Fuchsbau gebracht hatte, hatte er Molly gebeten seinen Sohn Bill heute Abend zum Essen einzuladen. Molly hatte Ron und Ginny in den Obstgarten zum Fliegen geschickt, Bill geeulet und den Zwillingen gefloht, um sie zum Essen einzuladen. Sie wollte sichergehen, das die Familie auch da sei, wenn Harry wieder aufwachte.

Bill Weasley wollte nicht wirklich zum Abendessen in den Fuchsbau kommen. Er war wieder in Ägypten und ging seiner Kariere nach. Obwohl er immer wieder nach Hause kommen konnte oder er sich immer wieder zum Essen einladen konnte, kam es nicht oft vor, das seine Mutter in bat zu kommen. Also sagte Bill seine Verabredung ab, auch gegen den Willen der Hexe, mit der er verabredet war und apparierte gegen fünf Uhr zur Hintertür des Fuchsbaus.

Bill war überrascht, seinen Vater schon zu Hause zu sehen.

Arthur nahm Bill mit in das Arbeitzimmer, um mit ihm privat zu reden, während Harry noch seelenruhig in Percys Zimmer schlief.

„Was ist los, Dad?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Ich bin damit einverstanden gewesen, Harry Potter bei uns aufzunehmen."

„Das ist großartig Dad, ich bin froh das Dumbledore..." Bill wurde unterbrochen.

„Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass Harry hier ist. Die Abteilung für Kinderschutz hat ihn heute aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten entfernt. Ich bin heute Morgen zu Amelia Bones gegangen und habe um Hilfe gebeten, Bill. Wenn Dumbledore es herausfindet, könnte es Probleme geben. Er ist nicht Harrys Vormund und war es auch nie. Dumbledore hat jeden von uns in die Irre geführt. Harry wurde von den Muggeln missbraucht und Dumbledore muss gewusst haben, was da vor sich gind. Er hat Harry so viel Angst gemacht, dass er lieber wieder dort hier zurück wollte, als uns in Gefahr bringen."

Bill starrte seinen Vater an. Er hatte seinen sonst so ruhigen Vater noch nie so aufgebracht über jemanden reden hören, außer mit Lucius Malfoy.

"Gut, dann müssen wir die Schutzzauber ändern, so das Dumbledore und der Orden nicht mehr ohne weiteres hier auftauchen kann. Ich kann vielleicht etwas tun und eine Mannschaft zusammen bekommen, damit wir in ein paar Tagen die Schutzzauber verstärken können. Ich wollte es euch eigentlich schon eher vorschlagen, aber du und Mom wolltet es nicht."

Arthur lächelte seinen Sohn an. „Ich bin dankbar, dass du mir deine Hilfe anbietest, Sohn."

Bill sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich denke, dass es sehr wichtig ist, ich werde nach Gringotts reisen und sehen was ich erreichen kann. Ich hoffe, dass ich es rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder hier bin. Sag Mom bitte das ich gegen halb Sieben, wieder hier bin."

„Das trifft sich gut Bill, Amelia Bones kommt um sieben Uhr zum Abendessen."

Bill nickte seinem Vater zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach Gringotts.

Bill betrat Gringotts, durch den Personaleingang an der Seite des Gebäudes. Durch die Koboldmagie, wurde die Magische Aura getestet, damit kein Fremder durch diesen Eingang kam und sich so unbefugten Zutritt verschaffen konnte.

Bill hatte einmal mit bekommen wie sich jemand unter Vielsaft-Trank hatte Zutritt verschaffen wollen. Er würde nie wieder in der Lage sein etwas ohne Strohhalm zu sich zu nehmen.

Bill hoffte, dass er mit den Kobolden handeln konnte und sie ihm jemanden für die Schutzzauber zur Verfügung stellten, wenn er ihnen einige seiner Urlaubstage anbot. Denn bei den Kobolden ist Zeit Geld. Mit einem Wächterkobold, dachte Bill, konnte er die Schutzzauber um 75 Prozent steigern. Bill kannte den Wächter, den er sich wünschte, aber er wusste nicht, ob dieser auch Zeit hätte.

Snaptick saß noch in seinem Büro, das die Mannschaft der Fluchbrecher benutzte.

Bill trat an den Schreibtisch und wartete, bis er aufgefordert wurde zu sprechen.

„Weasley, ich dachte Sie wären schon gegangen, was haben Sie für ein Problem?", fragte Snaptick ihn direkt.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über meine Urlaubstage verhandeln, damit ich einen Wächter bekommen kann, um das Grundstück meine Familie besser zu beschützten", erklärte Bill.

Snaptick schaute auf und schnippte mit seinen Finger und einen Privatzauber zu werfen. „Ihr Vater hat Harry Potter bei sich aufgenommen, ist das der Grund für mehr Sicherheit?"

Bill war überrascht. „Ja, aber woher wussten Sie das? Es ist erst heute geschehen."

„Mr Potter war heute bei Gringotts. Er hat den Rat getroffen. Werden Sie Harry Potter als Ihren Pflegebruder annehmen?"

„Ja. Meine Mutter und mein Vater, sowie mein Bruder Ron lieben ihn. Also werde ich ihn auch in der Familie annehmen."

„Und ihr Eid bei Gringotts? Kommt er vor oder nach Ihrer Loyalität zur Familie?", fragte Stantrick.

Bill war über diese Frage überrascht. „Meine Familie kommt immer zuerst, aber mein Eid zu Gringotts war nie eine Frage. Meine Familie würde mich nie darum bitten, den zu leugnen."

„Und was ist mit Albus Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix? Hat er Sie um vertrauliche Informationen gebeten?"

Bill dachte einen Moment nach. „Er hat mich nicht direkt um vertrauliche Informationen gebeten. Er hat mich nur gefragt, was meine Mitarbeiter und vorgesetzten von Voldemort denken. Er hat um allgemeine Information gebeten, was wir über die Todesser denken. Ich habe nie meinen Eid verletzt."

Stantick nickte und ließ den Zauber wieder fallen. „Folgen Sie mir Weasley."

Bill folgte dem Kobold, er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Antworten zufriedenstellend waren. Er hatte nicht, wie die Kobolde daran gedacht, das Dumbledore ihn um solche Informationen bitten könnte. Der Gedanke daran, das Dumbledore ihn gebeten haben konnte, seinen Eid zu verletzten, ließ ihn erschaudern.

Sie gingen eine langen Flur hinunter und blieben vor einer schweren Eichentür stehen. Die Schrift auf der Tür war in Koboldisch geschrieben, er war sich nicht immer sich was dort stand, aber er wusste wer sich hinter dieser Tür befand. Ragnok, er war der Kopf der Bank und der Chef der Kobolde.

Snaptick klopfte an und Bill folgte ihm unsicher. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das überleben würde oder nicht.

„Snaptick?" erklang es mit befehlender Stimme.

Snaptick fing an, ohne noch einen Blick auf Bill zu werfen, in Koboldisch mit zu reden. Bill konnte nur einige Worte verstehen. Als er alles berichtet hatte, drehte er sich zu Bill und nickte.

„Snaptick glaubt, dass Sie zu Gringotts loyal sind und das gleich hinter Ihrer Familie. Sind Sie bereit, die Verbindung zu Albus Dumbledore und seinen Verein zu brechen?"

„Ja, Sir. Das bin ich", antwortete Bill ohne zu zögern.

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für Sie, Weasley. Sie werden eine Mannschaft von Wächtern mit zu Ihrem Haus nehmen, das Sie glaube ich Fuchsbau nennen, in dem Arthur Weasley einen sehr wertvollen Kunden beherbergt. Sie werden die Wächter nehmen und das Haus und das Grundstück mit neuen Schutzzaubern versehen. Sie werden nicht nur Ihre Familie in das mit einzubeziehen, sondern auch unsern Kunden."

Bill öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn gleich wieder. Er wusste es besser als dagegen anzugehen.

„Noch fragen, Weasley?"

„Uhm.. Harry ist nur ein Kind, wie soll er an den Schutzzaubern Teilnehmen?"

Ragnok gluckste. „Sie wissen, dass unser Koboldmagie, Auren sehen können? Sie wissen das, weil Sie täglich den Personaleingang benutzten. Haben Sie schon mal sorgfältig, die Türen an den Büros, zu den Kundenbetreuern begutachtet? Wir passen sehr gut auf, ob es auch die sind, die sie vorgeben zu sein. Harry Potter ist ein besonderer Kunde. Mr Potter hatte bis heute Morgen, noch nie mit einem Kundenbetreuer gesprochen. Eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir das untersuchen werden. Wir Kobolde wissen genau, wer oder was er ist. Lassen Sie ihn bei den Schutzzaubern teilhaben. Ihre Familie wird sicherer sein und nicht nur gegen den Leuten, die hinter ihm her sind. Hat das Ihre Frage beantwortet?"

„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir", entgegnete Bill immer noch verwirrt, aber willens seine Familie sicher zu sehen.

Ragnok sprach noch mal mit Snaptick, dann wandte er sich an Bill. „Dort ist eine Mannschaft, die auf sie wartet. Gehen Sie, das ist eine Sache, die nicht warten kann."

Snaptick führte ihn in den hintersten Flur, wo die Räume der Fluchbrecher waren.

„Ich sehe Sie gleich morgen früh, wenn Sie ankommen. Ich glaube, dass ich eine neue Aufgabe für Sie habe."

Bill traf die Mannschaft, die aus vier Wächterkobolden bestand, an der Tür. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war.

Arthur ging zurück zum Haus. Er stellte das Flohnetzwerk so ein, das nur noch Anrufe getätigt werden konnten und die Schutzzauber so, dass seine Familie nur noch an die Hintertür apparieren konnte und niemand anderes. Alle anderen würden am Rand der Schutzzauber landen und im Haus würde es einen warnenden Ton geben.

Ron und Ginny wurden in das Haus gerufen, ihnen wurde gesagt, dass Harry da wäre, dass er jedoch schliefe.

Gegen sechs Uhr Abend, meldete sich Amelia und fragte Arthur ob sie etwas früher kommen könnte, weil sie vor den Abendessen gerne noch mal mit Harry reden würde. Molly öffnete das Flohnetzwerk für Amelia und stellte sicher, das es gleich hinter ihr wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Guten Abend, Molly. Danke für die Einladung", begann Amelia.

„Du weist, dass du immer Willkommen bist, Amelia. Wenn Fabian sich nicht so benommen hätte, währen wir jetzt eine Familie", erwiderte Molly und umarmte sie. „Arthur ist hoch zu Harry gegangen. Nimm doch bitte im Wohnzimmer Platz."

Sie führte Amelia in den Raum und versuchte Ron und Ginny zu verscheuchen. In dem Moment kam Arthur gerade wieder und teilte ihr mit, wenn Harry nichts dagegen hätte, dass sie gerne bleiben konnten.

„Sie sehen besser aus, Mr Potter", sagte Amelia.

„Mrs. Bones, sind Sie her, um mich wieder zu Dursley zu bringen?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, ihr gegenüber.

„Nein, Mr Potter, Sie werden nie wieder zu diesen Leuten kommen. Sie hätten nie dort sein sollen. Ich bin eigentlich hier, um sie nach Dolores Umbridge zu fragen."

Harry nickte langsam. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Harry. Ma´am, was hat Sie gesagt? Bin ich jetzt wieder in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Überhaut nicht." Amelia zeigte auf die selbstschreibende Feder neben ihr. „Ich werde dieses Gespräch notieren. Harry, hatten Sie letzte Jahr Strafarbeit bei Dolores Umbridge? Wenn ja, beschreiben Sie mir bitte die Strafarbeit."

Harry beschrieb seine Strafarbeit bei Umbridge und erklärte ihr auch die Angst, dass McGonagall ihn heraus werfen würde, wenn er sich beschwerte.

Molly weinte in ihre Schürze, während sie zuhörte. Amelia stellte noch einige Fragen und tippte dann wieder an die Feder.

„Nun Mr Potter, Harry, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Morgen den Befehl für Ihre Festnahme herausschicke. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, wie viele Überraschungen ich heute erlebt habe. Es scheint das heute Morgen ein Schüler den Mut hatte sich zu beschweren und als ich ihm versicherte, dass ich etwas unternehmen würde, hat er wohl mit einigen anderen geredet und die haben sich dann auch ale beschwert. Ich hatte heute Nachmittag einen unaufhörlichen Strom aus Hogwart Schülern, die sich alle über Umbridge beschwert haben.

Ich habe auch Ihren Fall verfolgt. Ich habe eine Auroren Mannschaft geschickt, um die Schutzzauber, um den Ligusterweg zu prüfen. Wie es aussah, sind dort nur die normalen Schutzzauber. Wir konnten keine Hinweise darauf finden, dass dort Blutzauber sind oder waren."

Harry ballte seine Fäuste. „Er hat gelogen? Dumbledore hat mich angelogen? Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry, aber ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich es herausfinden werde."

„Was ist mit den Dursleys, werden sie dort sicher sein?" fragte Harry.

„Warum interessiert dich das?", meinte Ron verwirrt.

„Sie mochten mich und meine Welt gehasst haben, aber sie haben mich aufgenommen und mich dort behalten. Petunia ist meine letzte lebende Verwandte. Es gibt sonst keinen Potter oder Evans mehr. Auch wenn ich sie nicht sehr mochte, wünsche ich ihnen dennoch nicht den Tod", erklärte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sonst noch jemand stirbt wegen mir."

Verwirrt über diese Antwort, fragte ihn Amelia neugierig. „Wer denken Sie, ist wegen Ihnen gestorben, Harry?"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Meine Eltern sind wegen mir und der Probezeihung gestorben. Professor Quirrell, weil er von Voldemort besessen war, um an den Stein der Weisen zu kommen und mich zu töten. Cedric starb, weil ich darauf bestand, dass wir den Pokal zusammen nehmen. Sirius starb, wie ich so dumm war und in eine Falle gelaufen bin. Menschen werden wegen mir sterben, weil ich ihn töten muss oder bei dem Versuch sterben werde. Und ich weiß, wenn ich es nicht schaffe und dabei getötet werde, wird er jeden töten, der mit mir befreundet war. Ich möchte nicht sterben, aber ich denke, dass ich ihn nicht töten kann. Ich werden versagen und jeder stirbt." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fing an zu schluchzen.

Molly Weasley ging schnell zu ihm, hockte sich neben seinen Sessel und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Arthur sah in Amelias entsetztes Gesicht und winkte sie in die Küche. Ron und Ginny saßen wie erschlagen da.

„Arthur, was in Merlins Namen!", fing Amelia an. Arthur schaffte es gerade noch sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich kenne die Details nicht. So wie es aussieht gibt oder gab es eine Prophezeiung, über ihn und Harry, das ist auch der Grund warum die Kinder im Ministerium waren. Ron sagte mir das sie zerstört wurde, aber Harry hat mit heute Morgen wiederum erzählt, dass Albus sie ihm in der Nacht, als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren erklärt hätte. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er Harry das erklärt hat, unmittelbar nachdem sein Pate getötet wurde."

„Sirius Back? Du hast mir heute Morgen gesagt, dass Harry daran glaubt, dass er unschuldig ist."

„Ja, Albus hat dem Orden erklärt, dass er unschuldig ist."

„Da ist noch eine Sache, zu der ich Harry fragen muss, aber erst wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Sag mal Arthur, glaubst du an Prophezeiungen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es wichtig ist, was ich glaube. Die Aufzeichnung der Prophezeiung ist zerstört worden und Dumbledore hat Harry klar gemacht, dass sie real ist. Ich kann nicht die Worte finden, aber ich kann sehen, was für Schäden er bei Harry verursacht hat. Wenn Voldemort es herausfindet, das Harry sie kennt, wird er noch mehr Druck auf ihn ausüben. Amelia, was hat sich der alte Mann dabei gedacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Arthur, aber ich möchte ihn am liebsten zerreißen und verfluchen."

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als die Zwillinge und Bill, gefolgt von vier Kobolden die Küche betraten.

Fast zwei Stunden später saßen Arthur Weasley und seine Familie, Harry Potter, Amelia Bones und die vier Wächterkobolde, beim Abendessen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Molly Weasley Kobolde am Tisch sitzen hatte. Es würde wohl auch nicht wieder vorkommen.

Die neuen Schutzzauber um den Fuchsbau standen. Bill Weasley war beeindruckt. Harry hatte die schwierige Magie aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm. Die Magie war Harry leicht von der Hand gegangen und das wies darauf hin, dass er sehr leistungsfähig war.

Der Leiter der Wächtergruppe Stiffinger hatte die Standard Schutzzauber erneuert und auf die Familie bezognen ergänzt. Bill sah sich als Fluchbrecher, die Schutzzauber erstaunt an, dadurch zu dringen würde sicherlich nicht mehr sehr einfach sein.

„Mr Potter, wir danken Ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen dazuhaben, schauen Sie bei mir mal vorbei, ich würde mich freuen. Sie haben ein natürliches Talent dafür", eröffnete ihm Stiffinger.

„Harry kannst du bitte die Herren.. äh... Kobolde zum Essen hineinbeten, ich habe einige Extra Plätze erschaffen."

Bill wurde wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt, als er seine Mutter hörte. Man lud Kobolde nicht zum Abendessen ein. Seine Familie war dabei, sie zu beleidigen. Seine Mund öffnete sich jedoch erstaunt, als die vier Kobolde Harry in die Küche folgte.

„Würden du uns vorstellen Bill? Ich denke, dass du es vorhin in der Eile vergessen hast."

Bill erschrak. „Mom, das sind Stiffinger, Rognak, Blathook und Steve. Meine Mutter Molly Weasley, meine Brüder Fred, Gorge und Ron, meine Schwester Ginny, Amelia Bones, meine Vater Arthur Weasley und selbstverständlich Harry Potter."

Alle Kobolde machte eine leichte Verbeugung. Von Ron konnte man nur „Steve?" hören.

„Nicht Ron", zischte Bill.

„Durchaus, Weasley", erwiderte Steve. „Danach werde ich immer gefragt."

Die Teller und Schüsseln wurden auf den Tisch gestellt. Bill sah schnell über den Tisch, um zu sehen dass dort nichts war, was die Kobolde beleidigen konnte.

„Wie haben sie den Namen Steve erhalten, Sir?", wollte Harry wissen.

Steve nahm zwei Scheiben warmes Brot aus dem Korb, aber sah das Gemüse angeekelt an.

„Gut Mr Potter", begann er, während er stoppte um sich Fleisch auf den Teller zu legen.

„Nur Harry bitte, Sir."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Harry. Wir Kobolde bekommen neue Namen, wenn wir aufgewachsen sind und unser Alter erreicht haben. Einige werden bestimmend Ausgewählt. Es gab einen großen Duell-Meister, der den Namen Trollkiller erwarb. Einige Male suchten wir nach einem Namen. Oh, ein Abenteuer könnte einen auch einen neuen Namen geben. Junge Kobolde können auf Reise gehen, um ihren Namen zu finden. Meine Reise war lang und schwer, aber das gehört hier nicht an den Tisch."

Es gab eine Aufstöhnen am Tisch und Steve grinste, so dass man seine spitzen Zähne sehen konnten.

„Ich werde ihnen nur sagen, dass mein Name, drei australische Zauberer, ein Krokodil und einen sehr großen Bären mit einbezieht. Steve ist ein sehr schöner Name."

Molly Weasley war sehr erfreut darüber, das jeder der Kobolde drei Portionen Fleisch mit Brot genommen hatte. Sie schienen das Brot zu genießen, aber das Beste war der Nachtisch. Sie hatte ihren Pudding gekocht, weil sie wusste, dass Harry ihn sehr liebte.

„Mrs Weasley, es war uns eine Ehre, dass Sie uns an Ihren Tisch gebeten haben. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas Gutes auf den Teller, meine Frau würde mir böse sein, wenn ich nicht mit Ihnen um das Rezept verhandeln würde?", erzählte Rognak, nachdem er mit dem Nachtisch fertig war.

„Verhandeln?" fragte Molly überrascht.

Bill war in Begriff, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen, als Stiffinger ihm warnend seine knochige Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zum Handeln. Sie haben uns einen gefallen getan, indem Sie sich so schnell um die neuen Schutzzauber gekümmert haben. Sie haben Ihr Abendessen mir Ihrer Familie versäumt, so war es nur angemessen, das wir Sie einladen. Selbstverständlich kann Ihre Frau das Rezept haben. Ich werde es Ihnen aufschreiben und dann können Sie es mitnehmen. Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen geschmeckt hat."

Molly entfernte sich vom Tisch und suchte eine Feder und Tinte, Rognak war etwas überrascht.

Molly kam wieder und schwenkte einmal ihren Zauberstab, damit sie etwas Platz am Tisch hatte, um zu schreiben.

„Bitte Ma´am, können Sie mir die Gewürze, die in der Soße sind auch aufschreiben?", fragte Ragnok.

Molly errötete jetzt und Bill ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass seine Koboldmitarbeiter jemals mit nach Haus kommen würden. Er fragte sich immer noch, warum sie die Einladung angenommen hatten und warum er denken konnte, dass sie sich beleidigt fühlen könnten.

Nach den Abendessen begannen Arthur, Amelia und Stiffinger, sich übers Ministerium zu unterhalten. Blathook unterhielt sich mit den Zwillingen, über ihre Streiche. Bill wunderte sich, er fragte sich ob er innerhalb von Gringotts jetzt noch mehr über Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hören würde oder die Kobolde sie sogar verwenden würden.

Bill Weasley hat nie verstanden, wie dieses hektische nerverraubende Abendessen, auf sein Gehalt auswirken konnte. Er wusste auch nicht was es alles mit seiner Mutter auf sich hat und wie das seinen Status in der Koboldgesellschaft erhöht hatte, aber er dachte sich, dass es schlechter hätte ausgehen können.

Der Fuchsbau war das meistgesicherte Haus, auf der britischen Insel. Und Harry Potter, der bei den Schutzzaubern mitgeholfen hatte, würde sich hier immer zu Hause fühlen.

* * *

_So ich hoffe dass es euch wieder einnma gefallen hat. Ich würde mich freuen eure meineung zu hren und die knnen mir auch die Schwarzleser geben, die bnicht regestriert sind. Also nicht vergessen, den kleinen lila Button unten zu drücken._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ihr alle!_

_Leider habe ich hier jetzt das letzte Chap der FF. Heul, ich habe sie geliebt. Mein dank geht auch an meine beta Leserin, die sich viel mühe gegeben hat meine Fehler zu koregieren. _

**_Der Weasley Komplott_**

**_Kapitel 3_**

Alastor ´Mad-Eye´ Moody ging um 05:30h morgens, unter einem Tarnumhang, den Ligusterweg hinunter. Er sollte Hestia Jones um sechs Uhr ablösen. Er war etwas früher um Hestia zu überprüfen und wollte somit verhindern, dass sie in eine Falle gelockt wurden.

Er beobachtete Hestia, die in einen herbeigezauberten, bequemen Lehnsessel, an der Hecke von Nummer vier saß. Er dachte kurzzeitig daran, sie durch die Büsche zu ergreifen, aber überlegte es sich anders. Es war noch früh und er wollte nicht, dass man ihren schrei hörte. Er lichtete das Grundstück ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den rückliegenden Garten, ohne von dem Warnzauber von Hestia bemerkt zu werden.

Mad-Eye seufzte. Selbst nach den Dementoren Angriff im letzten Jahr, nahmen sie die Sicherheit des Jungen nicht ernst. Albus war im Unrecht. Kein Blutbezirk würde arbeiten, wenn man den Jungen schlecht behandelte. Egal was Albus gesagt hatte, er würde heute versuchen mit dem Jungen zu reden.

Wenn dieser Bastart Dursley die Hände an den Jungen gelegte hatte, würde Mad-Eye ihn dort herausholen. Er hatte schon viele junge Männer, wie Harry gesehen, die solch einen Druck nicht ausgehalten hatten.

James Potter war ein guter Mann gewesen und Moody schuldete es ihm. Er hatte sich Albus Gründe angehört, warum der Junge in diesem Haus bleiben musste, dann hatte er an Sirius Black denken müssen, was ihm geschehen war. Das war Grund genug, um den Junge dort weg zu holen. Er musste lernen und ausgebildet werden.

Moody hatte keinen Zweifel an diesem Jungen, der im Krieg an der vordersten Front kämpfte. Nach all dem was Voldemort veranstaltete, würde er den Jungen bestimmt nicht in Ruhe lassen. Wenn der Junge an einem Strand glücklich wäre oder den Mädchen hinterher jagen würde, dann würde Moody ihm helfen wo er nur konnte. Ihm wäre es egal wo Hauptsache er konnte ihm helfen sich auszubilden und zu lernen.

Moody machte sich auf den Weg hinter Hestia, er wollte sehen, ob sie seine magische Unterzeichnung wahrnahm.

Hestia bemerkte seine magische Unterzeichnung nicht, aber viel schlimmer noch, die von Harry war auch nicht in Nummer Vier.

„Verdammt und zur Hölle. Wann ist Potter gegangen, Jones?" schrie Moody dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Hestia Jones sprang vor Schreck schreiend aus ihrem Sessel, ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und stieß an den Rand des Unsichtbarzaubers, den sie um sich gelegt hatte.

Den Ligusterweg rauf und runter, wurden die Fenster geöffnet und Köpfe guckten hinaus.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen", murrte Moody diesmal etwas ruhiger.

„Moody, was zur Hölle soll das, soll ich einen Herzinfarkt kriegen?", schimpfte Jones.

„Potter ist nicht im Haus, wann ist er gegangen und warum bist du hier, wenn er nicht da ist?"

„Was meinst damit, er ist nicht im Haus? Er ist nicht gegangen, seit ich hier bin. Collins sagte, dass er nicht gegangen war, als ich um Mitternacht meine Schicht begonnen habe."

„Nun, jedenfalls ist er jetzt nicht da. Keine Spur." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn auf seine Hand. „Zeig mit Harry Potter. Verflucht, er ist auch nicht in der Nachbarschaft. Warte hier, ich werde zu den Dursleys gehen und mit ihnen reden."

„Dumbledore sagte, das wir nicht mit ihnen sprechen sollen, egal was ist", erinnerte ihn Hestia.

„Dann werde ich es überprüfen, ich bin für sich Sicherheit verantwortlich. Ich werde mit dem Dursleys reden, er ist noch nicht zur Arbeit gegangen oder?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Keinen von ihnen." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Grund gütiger Moody, es ist noch viel zu früh."

Moody hörte jedoch nicht auf sie, er war schon auf den halben Weg zum Haus. Er klopfte gar nicht erst. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und öffnete einfach die Tür. Er richtete seinen Mantel und betrat mit erhoben Zauberstab das Haus. Sein Scan zeigte keine Anzeichen von schwarzer Magie, aber er wollte auch niemanden eine Chance geben.

Moody konnte Harry nicht finden und auch nicht seine Sachen. Er fand aber auch nicht die Dursleys. Die Dursleys waren abgehauen. Jetzt war es nur noch die Frage, ob Harry mit ihnen abgehauen war oder ob sie abgehauen waren, weil Harry verschwunden war. Egal wie, er würde die Jagd nach ihnen genießen, er freute sich schon darauf die Dursley laufen zu sehen. Moody verließ das Haus.

„Komm Jones, wir müssen mit dem alten Mann reden." Es war gerade sechs Uhr Morgens.

Nachdem er Moodys Bericht gehörte hatte, seufzte Albus Dumbledore.

„Wirklich Alastor, ich denke sie haben ihn mit in die Ferien genommen." Moody schnaubte.

„Keine Chance Albus, sie haben alles in eile gepackt. Das licht im Bad brannte noch. Die Milch stand auf der Treppe. Wenn sie wirklich in einen geplanten Urlaub gefahren sind, hätten sie die Mich abbestellt. Sie sind abgehauen. Es ist nur die Frage, ob sie den Jungen mitgenommen haben", überlegte Moody.

„Gut, dann schau im Tropfenden Kessel und in der Winkelgasse nach, ob Harry irgendwo dort ist."

Moody verließ Albus Dumbledores Büro und Albus sah auf seine Uhr. Es war noch zu früh um Molly Weasley zu flohen, aber wenn Harry dort wäre, hätte Molly sicherlich schon Bescheid gegeben. Stattdessen nahm er ein Stück Pergament und eulte dem Granger Mädchen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie wusste, dass Harry mit in den Urlaub gefahren ist. Dann würde er in das Hauptquartier gehen und nach Remus schauen und für heute Abend eine Versammlung einberufen. Harry würde bald wieder auftauchen, da war es sich sicher. Da er auch einen Aufspürzauber auf Harrys Zauberstab gelegt hatte, würde er in finden, sobald er Magie verwendete.

Amelia Bones war sehr früh im Büro, denn sie hatte viel zu erledigen. Sie fügte die Aussage von Harry ihrem Stapel zu und bereitete sie Festnahme von Dolores Umbridge vor. Sie überprüfte die Zeit und begann damit, die Beweise gegen die Dursleys zusammen zu fassen. Sie füllte den Antrag für die Einsicht auf die medizinischen Akte und die Schüler Akte von Hogwarts aus. Und schickte sie mit einer Eule an Professor McGonagall. Sie füllte einen anderen Antrag aus und schickte ihn nach Gringotts, damit sie die Auflistungen von James und Lily Potters Testament und die von Harrys Vertrauensverlies bekam. Sie las die Berichte von Prudence Wilkins und Auror Jackson, dann fügte sie die Berichte von Auror Tonks und der Überprüfungs-Mannschaft hinzu.

Sie sah wieder auf ihre Uhr und entschied, dass es spät genug war. Sie rief nach ihrer Sekretärin.

„Würden Sie bitte Senior Auror Shaklebolt, Jackson und Auror Tonks bitten, in mein Büro zu kommen?"

„Selbstverständlich Direktor. Eine junge Dame wartet, Miss Granger und möchte Sie sehen."

„Schicken Sie, Sie bitte rein und bitten Sie die Auroren etwas zu warten."

„Miss Granger bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", begann Amelia mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin hier um eine Beschwerde gegen einen Lehrer von Hogwarts einzureichen", erklärte Hermine.

Amelia lächelte. „Ich sprach gestern mit einigen Schülern, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass auch Sie Strafarbeiten hatten bei Mrs Umbridge."

„Ja, gut. Fred und Gorge haben mir gestern gefloht, um mit einigen Muggelgeborenen zusammenzutreten. Ich hatte bei ihr keine Strafarbeit, aber ich wollte wissen, ob sie mit Harry Potter gesprochen haben? Er hatte eine Menge Strafarbeit bei ihr und ich weiß, dass er nicht in der Lage ist her zu kommen."

„Sie können nicht eine Beschwerde für einen anderen Schüler einlegen, Miss Granger."

„Aber ich kann gegen sie Aussagen was ich Persönlich erlebt habe?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Miss Granger, ich habe mit Harry Potter gesprochen und habe seine Aussagen im Denktarium. Sie müssen nicht..." Hermine unterbrach sie.

„Hat er Ihnen die Sache mit den Dementoren erzählt oder das sie gegen ihn Veritaserum benutzt hat oder dass sie ihm mit dem Cruatius Fluch gedroht hat?"

Amelia wurde blass. „Nein Miss Granger, hat er nicht. Einen Moment bitte."

„Sarah, sind die Auroren schon da?"

„Ja, Direktor."

Amelia trat zur Tür. „Auroren, ich habe hier einen Haftbefehl für Dolores Umbridge. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie hier im Gebäude ist. Die Anklage lautet, Gebrauch eines dunkelmagischen Gegenstandes in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Sie soll in eine der Hochsicherheitszellen gebracht werden und ich möchte, dass sie durchsucht wird, Auror Tonks. Es könnten noch mehr Anklagepunkte hinzukommen. Führen sie Ihren Auftrag durch!"

Die Auroren grüßten und machten sich auf den Weg. Amelia ging wieder in ihr Büro. Sie sah Hermine an, dann holte sie ein Pergament und eine selbstschreibende Feder.

„Gut, Miss Granger, erklären Sie mir, was Sie wissen."

Hermine gab einen kurzen Bericht bei Amelia an. „Miss Granger, sind Sie Willens, mir Ihre Erinnerungen in ein Denktarium zu legen, damit ich sie mir anschauen kann?"

„Ja, Ma´am. Ich habe aber noch eine Frage? Ist es vor Gericht zugelassen? Gibt es Altersbeschränkungen, ab wann man eine Erinnerung abgeben darf?"

Amelie runzelte bei den Fragen die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, warum Sie fragen. Solange ein Kind in der Lage ist an eine komplette Erinnerung zu denken, kann es verwendet werden."

„Ich muss mich einfach nur auf die Erinnerung konzentrieren, die ich Ihnen zeigen möchte?", harkte Hermine nach.

„Ja", antwortet Amelia und zog die Erinnerung heraus. „Einen Moment bitte, ich werde sie mir ansehen."

Als Amelia aus der Erinnerung wieder auftauchte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sehr gut, jetzt kann ich meine Nichte verstehen, die sagt, dass sie auch gut in Ravenclaw aufgehoben wären."

„Mrs. Bones, kann ich Ihnen noch eine andere Erinnerung zeigen?", fragte Hermine.

Amelia sah sie an. „Ist es wichtig?" Nachdem Hermine genickte hatte. „Sehr gut, dann."

Sie beschriftete den ersten Behälter und holte dann einen neuen hervor „Haben Sie die Erinnerung?"

Nachdem sie die Erinnerung abgelegt hatte, legte sie beide Hände auf den Schreibtisch.

„Hat das mit den Fall von Umbridge zu tun?"

„Nein Ma´am hat es nicht."

„Muss ich mir das gleich ansehen?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Solange sie sich das ansehen, ist es egal wann. Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir nichts tun können, da niemand uns Kindern glauben würde."

Amelia nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe. Wenn ich mir die Erinnerung angesehen habe, werden Sie mir das erklären?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, auch wenn es mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte."

Amelia tauchte in die Erinnerung.

Amelia war blass, als sie wieder aus dem Denktarium kam. „Black und Pettigrew? Sie haben die ganze Zeit den Beweis gehabt? Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie darüber nichts sagen sollen?"

„Der Schulleiter sagte, dass Minister Fudge uns nicht glauben würde. Er hatte die Dementoren mit an der Schule und diese warem im Begriff Sirius zu küssen. Harry und ich haben einen Zeittimer benutzt, um Sirius bei der Flucht zu helfen", strömten ihre Worte heraus.

Amelia wollte gerade eine Frage stellen, als sie Geschrei vor ihrem Büro hörte. Minister Fudge war angekommen.

„Wir werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch mal darüber reden, Miss Granger, denn ich muss mich erst mal um diese Sache kümmern. Kann ich Ihnen dann Bescheid geben?", erkundigte sich Amelia, beschriftete die Erinnerung und steslte das Denkarium wieder sicher weg.

„Selbstverständlich, wann immer Sie möchten."

„Gehen Sie bitte hier heraus", meinte Amelia und führte sie zu einen anderen Tür, die sie auf den Flur hinter ihr Büro entließ.

Umbridge hatte aufgehört zu schreien und sah sie verwundert an, als ihr die Anklage über den Benutzung eine Blutfeder, die laut Gesetzt verboten war, vorgeworfen wurde.

Kurz nachdem Fudge auch wieder gegangen war, kam ein Eilbote der Kobolde und brachte ihr die angeforderten Papiere.

Sie hatte eine Zeit damit verbracht, den Willen der Potters zu lesen und was sie ihrem Sohn alles hinterlassen hatten. Als Vormund wurde zuerst Sirius Black genannt und wenn er nicht verfügbar war, Alice Longbotten. Es gab einen einwantfreien Beweis, dass dieser Wille missachtet worden war. Die Longbottoms wurden im November Angegriffen. Harry hätte zu ihnen sollen. Sie fragte sich, wie Albus es geschafft hatte, Harry von ihnen fern zu halten, hatten Frank und Alice gewusst, dass dies im Willen stand?

Sie fing gerade an, sich die Kontoauflistungen anzusehen, als Sarah anklopfte und ihr mitteilte, dass Professor McGonagall vor der Tür wartete.

Sobald McGonagall im Büro war und sie Tee hatten, kamen sie zum Thema.

„Amelia oder ich denke, dass ich besser Direktor Bones sagen sollte. Aus welchem Grund möchten Sie Unterlagen, von einem meiner Schüler", verlangte Minerva McGonagall mit einem leichten Unterton zu wissen.

Amelia lächelte sie an. „Ich habe Mrs Umbridge, ehemalige Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen sie dunklen Künste, wegen Gebrauch dunkler Gegenstände festgenommen. Und mich quälen noch andere kleine Sachen heute, Stellvertretene Schulleiterin. Ich brauche die Akten der Schüler, um zu sehen, ob noch andere Lehrer miteinbezogen waren oder Bescheid wussten."

„WAS? Sie quälte meine Schüler?" Minerva McGonagall sah auf die Akten der Schüler, die sie dabei hatte und ging im Geiste die Namensliste durch. „Warum hat niemand etwas gesagt? Warum habe ich nichts davon gewusst?" Das Letzte hatte sie nur noch geflüstert.

Sie sah zu Amelia auf. „Ich schöre den Eid einer Hexe, dass ich nichts davon wusste, auch wenn ich es gemusst hätte. Kann ich helfen? Können Sie mir sagen, was jetzt geschehen wird?"

Amelia entspannte sich leicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie getan hätte, wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass Minerva davon wusste. Ihre Reaktion zeigte ihr, dass McGonagall nichts wusste.

„Sie zwang die Schüler Sätze mit einer Blutfeder zu schreiben, Minerva. Ich glaube, das der Rest der Lehrer auch keine Ahnung hatte, hoffe ich zumindest."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum in Merlin's Namen habe ich keine Beschwerden erhalten, zugmindesten von meinem Haus", fing Minerva an und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Minerva, kann ich bitte die Akten haben."

„Oh, selbstverständlich. Ich hatte Angst, dass es wieder eine Sache war, die sich Fudge gegen Harry Potter ausgedacht hatte."

„Sie habe seine Akte dabei?"

„Ok, ja. Ich denke, dass er ziemlich viele Strafarbeiten bei dieser Frau hatte. McGonagall unterbrach und dachte kurz nach. „Oh nein, Harry hat sich bei mir beschwert, dass sie unfair sei. Ich sagte ihm", sie sah Amelia mit geweiteten Augen an, „dass er versuchen sollte sich zurückzuhalten, denn ich könnte nichts gegen die Strafarbeit machen, da sie ist ein Lehrer war."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Minerva, wenn niemand etwas sagt, konntest du auch nicht wissen, was das für eine Strafarbeit war", beschwichtigte Amelia sie mit fester Stimme.

„Ich hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen. Harry hatte Wochenlang Strafarbeit mit dieser... dieser... dieser schrecklichen Frau. Mit Wie vielen Schülern hast du Gesprochen Amelia? Ich möchte mitkommen, wenn du mit Harry redest."

„Ich habe bereits die Aussage von Mr Potter. Von allen Schülern, die auf der Liste standen. Es kann aber auch noch Andere geben, mit denen ich noch nicht gesprochen habe. Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, dann sag mit bitte Bescheid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich leider rausschmeißen muss, aber ich muss noch die Akten durchsehen."

Minerva stand auf und verabschiedete sich, sie war immer noch entsetzt über den Gedanken, dass ihre Schüler misshandelt wurden.

"Ich werde mit Albus und den anderen Hauslehrern reden, ich versichere dir, dass wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen werden, Amelia", erklärte Minerva.

Arthur Weasley, verbrachte seine halbe Mittagspause in Prudence Wilkins Büro und arbeiteten an den Unterlagen für Harry Potters Verschiebung. Als alles komplett war, gingen Prudence und Arthur in das Büro von Amelia, um die beste Möglichkeit zu besprechen, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten."

Während sie in Amelias Büro gingen stand Arthur einem grinsenden Alastor Moody, Auge in Auge, gegenüber.

„Nun ich denke ich weiß es jetzt", meinte der Mann mit dem vernarbten Gesicht.

Amelia öffnete die Tür. „Alastor, was bring dich hier her?" fragte sie, als sie das Trio sah.

„Ich dachte, dass es eine Private Unterhaltung werden sollte, aber ich denke die beiden können ein Geheimnis behalten", fing Alastor an und deutete mit dem Daumen auf Arthur und Prudence.

„Bitte kommt herein", entgegnete Amelia mit einem Seufzen.

Als sie das Büro betraten drehte sich Alastor einmal im Kreis und warf seinen eignen Privatzauber, dann setzte er sich hin und sah Amelia entschuldigend an.

„Ich habe heute Morgen um sechs Uhr entdeckt, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr in seinem Haus ist. Ich habe es Dumbledore erklärt. Er machte sich nicht einmal Sorgen, er denkt die Dursleys hätten ihn mit in den Urlaub genommen, dieser Dummkopf. Er ließ mich den Tropfenden Kessel und sie Winkelgasse überprüfen. Selbstverständlich, habe ich den Jungen nicht gefunden. Ich habe mich selbst dran gemacht die Dursleys zu suchen. Stellen Sie sich ihre Überraschung vor, als ich die in Dover gefunden habe. Nachdem ich Ihnen ein Wenig gedroht hatte, erklärten sie mir, dass ein ungewöhnlicher Polizist, jemand vom Kinderschutz und ein rothaariger Freak, die ihren Kamin gesprengt haben dort waren und den Jungen mitnahmen. Ich riet Ihnen das Land nicht zu verlassen. Dann kam ich hier her und fand die zwei, vor ihrem Büro. Geheimnis gelüftet", endete Moody mit einen kalten Lachen.

„Ja und was genau beabsichtigest du Dumbledore zu erzählen?" fragte Amelia scharf.

„Er hat mich nicht gebeten nach den Dursleys zu suchen das habe ich von mir aus getan. Ich denke, dass er schlechte Arbeit getan hat, um den Jungen zu bewachen. Ich glaube, wenn Arthur ihn hat bekommt er wenigsten etwas Anständiges zu essen. Er muss mit jemanden über seine Probleme sprechen und er braucht richtiges Training." Er nickte Arthur zu „Du hast meinen Respekt Arthur, du hast eine gute Sache damit getan. Ich meine du bist genau das, was der Junge braucht."

Arthur lächelte Moody an. „Erkläre Dumbledore, dass ich Harry nicht habe. Und du willst ihn wirklich Unterrichten? Würdest du Ron und Ginnys auch unterrichten? Egal wie gut Molly und ich sie schützten, ich denke, dass sie sich auch selbst verteidigen können sollten."

Moody nickte. „Deine beiden und auch das Granger Mädchen. Ich möchte mit Harry sprechen und sehen was er meint was er braucht bevor wir einen Plan erstellen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, Alastor. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das hören willst was ich gefunden habe."

Sie öffnete die Akte und gab Moody den Bericht von der Schutzmannschaft, die die Schutzzauber überprüft hatten. Dann zog sie die medizinische Akte hervor und den Bericht vom Heiler aus dem St.Mungo´s.

"Es gibt eine Kopie vom ersten Bericht, die Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore gab, in dem seine Unterernährung, seine Verletzungen und seine Anzahl an Narben aufgelistet waren. Ich weiß nicht, warum das nicht weiter verfolgt wurde, aber das ist der Beweis, dass Dumbledore wusste dass Harry missbraucht und vernachlässigt wurde."

„Verdammt noch mal was treibt er für ein Spiel", schrie Moody fast.

„Was mich interessiert ist, was wir dagegen tun können", meinte Arthur.

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, dass wir im Moment nichts machen können. Dumbledore ist in einer Position, in der wir nicht so leicht eingreifen können und Voldemort scheint ihn zu fürchten."

„Wir müssen Albus damit konfrontieren", erklärte Arthur. „Er darf sich nicht wieder in das Leben von Harry oder in das eines andren Schülers einmischen."

Plötzlich gab Moody ein raues Lachen von sich. „Erklär mir Amelia, was denkst du über einen Orden, der sich heute Abend trifft. Der alte Mann drängt uns zu versuchen die Abteilung für Magische Gesetzesführung mit einzubeziehen."

Arthur und Amelia fingen an zu lachen und Prudence kicherte.

Harry hatte lange geschlafen und seinen Nährtrank mit seinem verspäteten Frühstück eingenommen. Er las die Anleitung für seine Übungen und stellte fest, dass er das Meiste drinnen machen konnte. Er aß gut zu Mittag und dann ging er mit Ron und Ginny zum Fliegen in den Obstgarten. Gegen drei Uhr bemerkte Harry ein leichtes Zittern, das von den Schutzzauber ausging und anzeigte dass jemand kam.

Ron und er lugten zwischen den Bäumen durch und konnten sehen wie Moody Richtung Haus winkte.

Die drei flogen zu ihren Landeplatz und machten sich auf den Weg zum Haus.

„Arthur hat mir gefloht und gesagt, dass du heute kommen würdest Moody. Möchtest du etwas Tee oder Torte? Harry könnte auch einen Imbiss gebrauchen."

„ich kann deiner Torte nicht wiederstehen Molly, aber sag es keinem. Ich bin hier, um mit Potter zu sprechen", erläuterte Moody.

„Sie sind hier um mich wieder zu den Dursley zu bringen, oder nicht Professor?" erkundigte Harry.

„Nein Potter Sie sind hier besser aufgehoben. Die neuen Schutzzauber um den Fuchsbau sind hervorragend. Nein Junger Mann, ich bin hier und mit dir zu reden, welches Training du noch benötigst."

„Sie fragen wirklich mich?", ungläubig sah Harry ihn an.

„Ja junger Mann. Was musst du noch lernen, um dich richtig zu verteidigen?" bat Moody ruhig.

„Kennen sie die Prophezeiung Professor?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie ist zwischen dir und ihm nicht? Ich brauch das nicht wissen, junger Mann."

„Ich muss ihn töten."

Moody nickte. „Schmutziger Job, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus.

"Ich brauche mehr Zauber, Duellieren, Okkulumentik von jemandem, der mich nicht hasst. Etwas, das ich tun kann, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab verliere und einen Weg ihn zu töten." Die letzten Worte brachte er kaum noch hervor, aber Moody hatte ihn schon verstanden.

„Ich bin mit allem einverstanden. Erzählst du mir von deinen Okkulumentik Stunden, Potter. Bei welchem Teil hattest du die meisten Probleme? Theorie, Praxis, Meditation oder den Schilden?"

Harry starrte Moody einen Moment lang an. „Snape erklärte mir nur, dass ich mir einen freien Geist schaffen soll und dann warf er auch schon den Legilimens Zauber auf mich. Das machte er so lange, bis ich entweder auf den Boden lag oder ich es doch geschafft habe ihn mit meinem Zauberstab abzuwehren. Ich habe einmal seine Gedanken gesehen und das verärgerte ihn noch mehr."

„Hmm, hat Snape dir ein Buch zum lesen gegeben?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe in der Bibliothek nachgeschaut, aber konnte nicht so recht was finden."

„Hat der Schulleiter eine der Unterrichtsstunden überwacht?"

„Nein, der Schulleiter hat mich letztes Jahr ignoriert. Nach der Sache im Ministerium erklärte er mir, das er Angst hatte, das Voldemort in der Lage sein würde mich zu besitzen und ich ihn dann angreifen könnte, wenn er mich unterrichten würde oder er mir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, das jemand mir erklärt hatte warum ich Okkulumentik lernen sollte oder das Voldemort versuchen könnte mit Visionen schicken könnte."

„Hat Snape dir erklärt was Okklumentik ist?"

Harry schüttelte seinen kopf. „Er sagte mir, dass ich einen freien Geist schaffen sollte und dass ich zu schwach bin."

Moody war für einen Moment tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. „Nun junger Mann ich denke, dass Snape Scheiße im Hirn hat und Dumbledore senil ist. Ich werde dir ein paar Theoriebücher schicken, damit du sehen kannst, worauf es ankommt. Du wirst sie lesen und ich werde sehen, das ich einen passenden Lehrer bekomme."

„Danke Professor."

„Du nennst mich besser Mad-Eye oder Moody, junger Mann, da ich nie wirklich dein Lehrer war. Wenn du wählen könntest, wer soll mit dir Ausgebildet werden?" Harry sah Moody mit offenem Mund an. „Denke nach junger Mann, deine Freunde werden dich nie in einem Kampf alleine lassen, egal ob sie ausgebildet sind oder nicht."

Harry schloss seinen Mund und dachte einen Moment nach, dann sah er flüchtig zu Molly.

„Ich glaube, dass Ron, Hermin, Ginny, Neville und Luna in Gefahr sind, wie sie mit mir im Ministerium waren. Ich würde sie wählen. Neville benötigt einen neuen Zauberstab, er verwendet den von seinem Vater und es ist nicht das selbe, wie wenn er einen eigenen hätte."

Moody nickte. „Ich werde mit seiner Großmutter reden. Noch etwas?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Moody stand auf und machte sich zum Gehen bereit.

„Gib mir ein paar Tage, dann komme ich wieder und werde mit dir das Training und die Zeitpläne besprechen. Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann. Du kannst auch ablehnen von jemanden unterrichtet zu werden, den du nicht magst, denn sonst fällt einem das Lernen zu schwer."

Minerva schritt besorgt in ihrem Quartier auf und ab.

„Bei Merlin, Minerva setzt sich hin oder ich werde dich verfluchen", schalt Severus Snape die Professorin.

"Ich hoffe, dass Pomona, Filius und Poppy bald hier sind."

„Warum sagst du mir nicht was es für ein Problem gibt?"

„Nein Severus, ich will es nur einmal erklären es ist so schon schlecht genug."

Snape sank tiefer in seinen Sessel, er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und dachte immer noch daran Minerva zu verfluchen damit sie ruhiger würde. Er dachte aber auch an den Ärger der darauf folgen würde."

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und die Drei betraten den Raum von Minerva.

„Was ist denn so wichtig, Mine?", fragte Pomona.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", wollte Filius auch wissen.

„Setzt euch bitte und ich werde versuchen, es euch zu erklären. Ich habe mich heute Morgen mit Amelia Bones getroffen und ich habe etwas herausgefunden, das nicht schön ist", begann Minerva und setzte sich schließlich.

„Nun sag es schon", spie Snape.

„Diese Umbirdge Frau, quälte unsere Schüler. Wusste einer von euch davon?"

Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Pomona und Filius waren entsetzt, Poppy nickte nur und Severus seufzte.

„Ist es also raus? Welches der kleinen Quälgeister hat sich beschwert, Minerva?", verlangte Snape zu wissen.

„Du wusstest es?", quietschte Filius.

„Sicher wusste ich es. Ich habe die Hand von Gring behandelt, nach seiner Strafarbeit. Diese verfluchte Frau benutzte eine Blutfeder. Ich habe mein Haus gewarnt vorsichtig zu sein. Deswegen hatte sie auch ihr verfluchtes Inquisitions-Kommando."

„Severus, warum hast du nichts gesagt?", flüsterte Minerva.

„Ich habe es Albus erklärt, aber es sagte nur, dass es nicht gibt was er tun könnte. Er erklärte mir, dass ich es ignorieren sollte und zu niemanden ein Wort sagen sollte. Er sagte mir, dass er sich damit beschäftigen würde, wenn die Zeit da wärr. Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? Alles was ich tun konnte, war zu versuchen meine Slytherins von ihr fern zu halten."

„Ich habe zwei Schüler mit Narben behandelt, Minerva. Mir wurde auch vom Schulleiter gesagt, dass ich nicht machen solle. Er hat sich nicht mal richtig meine Beschwerden angehört. Das macht er schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr", erklärte Poppy wehleidig.

„Poppy, hast du Albus kürzlich auf seine Gesundheit hin überprüft?" fragte Filius leise.

Poppy drehte sich zu Filius und starrte ihn an. „Das kann ich nicht wirklich sagen."

„Poppy ich kenne deine Vertraulichkeit, aber ich bin die Stellvertretene Schulleiterin und es ist meine Aufgabe auf die Gesundheit des Schulleiters zu achten. Du weist dass du mir diese Informationen geben musst."

Poppy gab ihr einen besorgten Blick. „Ich kann nicht wirklich über die Gesundheit, des Schulleiter _reden_. So wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, denn ich habe etwas anderes zu tun, als mit euch über Dinge zu reden, über die ich _nicht reden_ kann." Sie stand auf, ging zu Tür, sah sich noch mal im Raum um und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Pomona starrte mit offenem Mund die Tür an. „Was war das den jetzt?"

„Geheimhaltungszauber?", meinte Filius fragend.

„Das war ohne Zweifel _Albus_ arbeit. Es stimmt also etwas nicht mit ihm", meinte Minerva.

„Was ist falsch mit Albus?", erkundigte sich Pomona mit einem Zweifeln in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert", sagte Filius, „wie er den Potter Jungen behandelt."

„Potter", sagte Severus mit einem Schnauben.

"Potter", erklärte McGonagall, „ist kein verzogenes Gör, wie du immer denkst Severus. Er hat auch einige Wochen Strafarbeit mit dieser Frau verbracht."

„Ah, das ist auch der Grund, warum sich niemand beschwert hat, Minerva. Wenn keiner Potter beschützt hat, haben die anderen Schüler bestimmt gedacht, dass man ihnen nicht hilft und haben sich deswegen nicht beschwert", meinte Pomona.

„Was meinst du damit Pomona?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Es ist Potter, er ist der Liebling des Schulleiters, das weiß doch jeder. Albus lässt nicht zu, dass ihm dauerhaft geschädigt wird. Wenn sich also keiner für Potter einsetzt, würde man es auch für keinen anderen tun."

Snape schnaubte: „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Er sah die anderen an.

Er seufzte. „Wenn etwas mit Albus nicht stimmt, dann bezieht es bestimmt Potter mit ein." Er rieb sich über seinen Nasenrücken. „Ist das nur ein Gespräch oder beabsichtigst du Schritte zu unternehmen?"

Sie anderen beiden sahen zu Minerva.

„Die Tätigkeiten von Albus sind seit einiger Zeit undurchsichtig. Das bestehen darauf, dass Harry am Turnier teilnehmen musste. Das nicht sehen, von dem faschen Moody. Das er darauf besteht, dass Potter jeden Sommer zu diesen Muggeln zurückkehrt. Das Ignorieren des Jungens, das ganze letzte Jahr über." Sie schüttete mit dem Kopf.

„Der Okkulumentik Unterricht letztes Jahr", fügte Snape mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

„Was war das?"

Snape seufzte erneut. „Ich habe Albus vor einiger Zeit meinen Schwur gegeben, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich Schüler quälen sollte, auch nicht die, die ich nicht mag. Das Üben mit Potter letztes Jahr war nur vorgetäuscht. Ich konnte in seinen Verstand sehen. Ich denke, dass er von den Muggeln missbraucht wird bei denen er lebt. Ich habe versucht es Albus zu erklären, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Er sagte mit nur, dass Potter geformt werden müsse, dass er eine Waffe gegen den dunklen Lord ist, dass er kommen müsse und um Training bitte müsste. Albus ist die einzige Sache, die zwischen mir und Askaban steht. Diese Drohung ist immer da. Ich traue mich nicht gegen ihn anzugehen."

„Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass du es musst Severus. Wir können die Schüler nicht der Gefahr aussetzten, weil der Schulleiter eine Unstimmigkeit mit Potter hat", erklärte Filius.

„Wir müssen uns an den Aufsichtrat wenden", meinte Minerva.

„Wir sollten ihm die Chance geben sich zu erklären, Minerva", erwiderte Filius.

„Heute Abend, gibt es eine Ordenversammlung. Wir alle werden mit Albus danach sprechen. Möglicherweise ist es nicht so schlimm, wie wir denken", begann Minerva.

Snape schüttete den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass Albus ziemlich wütend sein wird. Er gibt keine Hinweise darauf, was er als nächstes tun wird. Ich denke, dass dies nicht gut enden wird", flüsterte er.

Arthur und Bill flohten in das Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens zwanzig Minuten vor der offiziellen Versammlung. Remus, der allein in der Küche saß, sprang sofort auf und fing an zu reden.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Geht es ihm gut? Er ist nicht hergekommen. Ich wollte selbst gehen, um ihn zu überprüfen, aber Dumbledore sagte, dass ich nicht gehen kann, weil er Angst hat, dass sich das Haus selbst verriegelt. Er hat Recht oder nicht?"

„Remus beruhige dich, wovon redest du?", aber Arthur konnte sich schon denken, das man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Harry fehlte.

„Dumbledore kam heute Morgen und sagte das Harry verschwunden ist. Er sagte, dass die Dursleys ihn wahrscheinlich mit in die Ferien genommen haben. Aber das glaubte ich vom ersten Moment nicht. Mit wurde gesagt, dass ich nicht gehen konnte, weil Sirius gestorben ist. Er hatte Angst, dass sich das Haus selbst verriegeln könnte, weil wir nicht wissen wer der Erbe ist", begründete Remus.

Arthur sah Bill flüchtig an, dann machte er Tee und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Remus, wenn du zwischen Harry oder Dumbledore wählen müsstest, was würdest du wählen?"

„Was meinst du damit, du denkst doch nicht, dass Harry sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hat? Das ist doch quatsch. Harry würde sich nie zur dunklen Seite drehen und weglaufen. Er ist die einzige Familie die ich noch habe. Zwar nicht vom Blut her, aber Familie."

Während Arthur versuchte Remus zu beruhigen, stellte Bill eine Tasse Tee vor ihm ab.

„Selbstverständlich würde Harry sich nicht zur dunklen Seite drehen. Welcher Idiot hat das gesagt?"

Remus Gesicht fiel. „Dumbeldore sagte, dass er Angst hätte, das die Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und Harry, Harry dazu bringen könnte sich der dunklen Seite zuzuwenden."

„Remus", Arthur musste sich beherrschen, dem Mann vor sich nicht zu schütteln. „Mann, krieg dich wieder in den Griff. Harry ist sicher und er wird sich auch nicht zur dunklen Seite drehen. Du kannst nachher mit mir nach Hause kommen, wenn die Versammlung vorbei ist. Du wirst nicht eine Nacht mehr hier alleine bleiben, auch wenn sich das Haus selbst verriegeln sollte. Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass du hier bleibst. Trink jetzt deine Tee, du brauchst heute Abend deine ganze Kraft."

Remus holte tief Luft und sah Arthur an. Für kurze Zeit hatte Arthur Wesley ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, eines das sonst nur bei den Zwillingen zu sehen war. Remus entspannte sich und begann seinen Tee zu trinken. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen dachte er, das die Sachen gut werden würden.

Sie hörten, wie das Porträt von Mrs Black anfing zu schreien. Tonks, Kingsley und einige andere Ordensmitglieder waren angekommen. Minerva kam durch den Kamin gefloht, gefolgte von den drei anderen Hauslehrern.

„Wotcher Remus", begrüßte Tonks ihn.

Nach einigen Minuten traf Dumbledore ein. „Ist jeder hier?"

„Moody sagte, dass er noch einen Gast mitbringt, er müsste aber gleich kommen", klärte Kingsley ihn auf.

„Oh, jemand von der AFG?", frage Dumbledore.

Kingsley nickte und Minerva ging um den Tisch. Albus, uns ist etwas aufgefallen, wir", sie nickte mit ihren Kopf in die Richtung der anderen drei Hauslehrer, „müssen nach der Versammlung mit dir reden."

Dumbledore funkelte sie nur mit den Augen an. „Selbstverständlich, Minerva."

Dann kam Moody mit Amelia Bones herein. Er ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und Snape flüchtete in den Schatten als er Amelia sah.

„Amelia, gut das Sie gekommen sind. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie dauerhaft im Orden begrüßen darf."

Amelia Bones lächelte und sah sich im Raum um. Sie hatte Snape entdeckt, der sich im Schatten vom Herd versteckte, sie nickte Tonks zu und musterte Shacklebolt.

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich das Dumbledore. Denn ich werde nicht mit einen verschwörerischen, manipulierenden Mann, wie sie einer sind, zusammenarbeiten und wenn sie der letzte Zauberer auf dieser Welt wären. Ich bin in amtlicher Sache hier", erklärte sie mit ihrer besten Auroren Stimme.

Amelia Bones warf einen Umschlag zwischen sich beiden auf den Tisch.

„Die ist das amtliche Schreiben, das Harry James Potter, aus dem Haus der Dursley entfernt wurde. Die Untersuchung in diesem Falle hat Beweise hinterlassen, dass sie seinem zugelassenen Vormund, laut Akte, das Kind verweigert haben. Dass sie gegen den Willen von James und Lily Potter, Ihn in einem Haushalt abgelegt haben, in dem er nicht sein sollte und das sie ihn jeden Sommer dort wieder zurückschicken."

Dumbledore hatte genug an Fassung wiedergewonnen, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Wenn sie wirklich Beweise hätten würden sie mich festnehmen und mir keine Schuldvorwürfe machen. Ich habe Angst, dass unser Mr Potter uns nur in die Irre führen will, dass ist auch der Grund warum der Hut ihn nach Slytherin stecken wollte. Er ist ein guter Lügner. Kingsley nimm bitte den Zauberstab von Amelia an dich."

Amelias Augen verengten sich. Kingsley Shacklebolt stand auf und ging zu seinem Chef, zog seinen Zauberstab und zeigt damit auf Albus Dumbledore.

„Ihr Auftrag, Direktor?"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, als die Hälfte vom Orden seine Zauberstäbe zog und auf ihn richtete.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", schrie den alte Mann in Rage.

„Was das zu bedeuten hat?", sagte Arthur mit fester Stimme. „Dass ich das glaube, was Amelia sagt. Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen und ich glaube ihm. Ich habe auch mit Heiler Strom, über seine Verletzungen gesprochen. Seine Unteernährung und seine Narben. Ich habe die Pflegschaft für Harry bekommen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du weiterhin Schaden bei ihm verursachtst, selbst wenn ich meine Kinder von Hogwarts nehmen muss. Du wirst mich nicht daran hindern und ich werde dich auch nicht mehr unterstützen."

„Du hast dir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, seine Okkulumentik Stunden zu überwachen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass es der Junge nicht erlernte. Wenn dein hauseigener Todesser ihm nicht mal die Theorie oder die Meditations- Techniken bebringt", funkelte Moody böse und sein magisches Augen lag auf Snape.

Remus Zauberstab zeigte jetzt auf Snape und nicht auf Dumbledore.

"Das ist alles Vergangenheit", erklärte Dumbledore laut. „Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten und wir müssen Harry hiervon fernhalten. Er ist Harry Schicksal, uns von Voldemort zu befreien. Du kannst ihn nicht von Hogwarts nehmen, Arthur. Er benötigt das Training, welches nur ich ihm geben kann."

„Warum haben Sie ihn dann nicht schon ausgebildet?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Harry muss um das Training bitten. Er muss zu mir kommen und mir erlauben ihn zu führen. Ich bin die einzige Hoffnung, die die Zauberwelt zusammen bringen kann, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist. Ohne mich, der Harry führt, kann sie Zauberwelt nicht gewinnen", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem fanatischen Schimmer in seinen Augen.

„Ich dachte, du hattest gesagt, dass es Harry Schicksal ist Voldemort zu besiegen?", meinte Remus aufgebracht.

„Ja, aber nur ich kann die Zauberwelt wieder zusammenbringen, nachdem Harry stirbt, während er Voldemort besiegt."

„Was soll das bedeuten, Albus? Sicherlich muss Harry nicht sterben, um ihn zu besiegen", brauste Minerva auf.

„Ja der Junge muss sterben oder er wird wieder ein anderer dunkler Lord. Er ist viel zu leistungsfähig. Er sammelt sich viel zu viele Unterstützungen, durch seinen Ruhm an. Ich muss derjenige sein, der ihn steuert. Seht ihr denn nicht, Harry muss mich nach dem Training fragen und er muss es bekommen, aber nicht soviel. Gerade soviel wie er braucht."

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn mit grausigen Blicken an und warfen sich einige flüchtige Blicke zu. Sie fragten sich, wie sie übersehen konnten, dass Albus Dumbledore wütend war, sehr wütend sogar.

„So, dann hast du zugelassen das Snape ihn quält, in der Hoffnung das er zu dir kommt und sich beschwert?", fragte Moody wütend.

„Harry muss in die richtige Richtung geführt werden. Severus kann meine Richtung missverstanden haben. Wenn es so sein sollte, sollte er dafür bestraft werden. Ja möglicherweise mag Harry, das Severus bestraft wird", meinte Dumbledore, wenn auch das Letzte ziemlich leise.

Das Gesicht von Snape verfinsterte sich und er kam aus dem Schatten.

„Nein, alter Mann. Ich bin nicht dein Sündenbock." Dann drehte er sich Richtung Remus. „Albus trug mir auf den Verstand von Potter für ihn zu öffnen. Er glaubte, dass er so dem Dunklen Lord besser eine Falle stellen konnte. Es sagte mir, dass er mich nach Askaban schicken würde, wenn ich es nicht mache. Das war auch der Grund warum ich das Denktarium stehen lassen habe. Das war der Grund warum ich mich nicht eingemischt haben, als Harry meine Erinnerung sah, ich wollte das er seinen Unterricht von alleine abbricht, denn ich konnte es ja nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sein Verstand brach."

„Sind Sie bereit es vor Zeugen zu schwören?", harkte Amelia nach.

„Ja, bin..."

„Verräter, ich dulde keine Verräter! _Avada Kadavera!",_ schrie Dumbledore, aus seinem Zauberstab flog ein grünes Licht. Er drehte sich zu Amelia, aber bevor er noch weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte, wurde er von einem halben Dutzend Betäubungszauber getroffen, aber der Tränkemeister war tot bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Severus", rief McGonagall und lief auf ihn zu. Filius war aber eher bei ihm.

„Er ist tot, armer Junge", sagte der kleine Professor.

„Kingsley, verhaften sie Dumbledore", erteilte Amelia den Befehl an Shacklebolt, der auf den am bodenliegenden Mann zuging.

„Direktor Bones, er ist tot", sagte der Auror.

Im Raum ging das Gerede los.

„RUHE!", brüllte Moody. „Halten sie Ihren Mund. Nun Minerva, ist Poppy an der Schule? Rufe sie her. Kingsley, Bill, bringt Snape aus dem Raum. Jetzt, wird niemand hier bezweifeln, dass dieser alte Mann verrückt war."

Keiner wollte den anderen im Raum in die Augen sehen.

„Amelia war heute hier, um Albus davon zu überzeugen, Potter in Ruhe zu lassen und um den Schulleiter zu bitten möglicherweise in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Hat jemand noch etwas hinzuzufügen?", verlangte Moody zu wissen.

„Wir, die Hauslehrer waren hier um mit Albus zu reden, bevor wir den Schulaufsichtrat konsultieren wollten", fügte Flittwick hinzu.

„Ich denke, dass das was hier vorgefallen ist Harry sehr wehtun würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste. Harry ist über das was Albus ihm angetan hat, sehr verletzt, aber ich denke der Tod würde ihn noch mehr verletzten, denn den hat er ihn ihm nicht gewünscht", erklärte Arthur.

Poppy schaute sie an, nachdem sie den Schulleiter überprüft hatte. „Der Schulleiter ist an zu vielen Betäubungszaubern gleichzeitig gestorben. Seine Gesundheit ist seit einiger Zeit schon angegriffen. Er hat schon seit einigen Jahren leichte Anzeichnen von Alzheimer.

„Warum hat mir das nie jemand gesagt?", fragte Bones.

„Auf mir lag ein Geheimhaltungszauber, der sich mit seinem Tod aufgelöst hat", klärte die Medihexe sie auf.

Am Ende hatten Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye Moody und Minerva McGonagall eine Entscheidung getroffen, die in die Geschichte eingehen würde.

Für die Außenwelt, was der große, fürs Licht kämpfende Albus Dumbledore an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben sein, er wurde auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts begraben.

Der Tod von Severus Snape, wurde den Todessern zugeschrieben. Es wurde gesagt, dass Severus ein Spion für das Gute war und Cornelius Fudge machte ihn zu einem Helden auch wenn ihm nur wenige glaubten.

Alastor Moody wurde der neue Kopf des Ordens und übernahm das Training für Harry und seine Freunde.

Minerva McGonagall wurde neue Schulleiterin und war für ihr Strenge, kritische Auswahl des Personals bekannt.

Amelia Bones wurde neue Ministerin der Magie und führte die Zauberwelt, in eine neue Ära und Wohlstand nach dem Sturz von Voldemort.

Nach den Wochen, die Harry nicht mehr im Haus der Dursleys verbrachte. Fing Vernon Dursley an sich von Zauberern verfolgt zu fühlen, dieser Verfolgungswahn trieb in so weit, das er in eine Anstallt eingewiesen werden musste.

Voldemort versuchte Harry noch drei Mal zu töten und er verlor bei jedem Angriff mehr seiner Todesser. Kurz nach seiner Ausbildung als Auror, besiegte Harry ihn auf dem Friedhof in Hangleton.

Und Harry Potter? Nun, er spielte Quidditch, machte seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts, wurde Auror, verliebte sich, heiratete, hatte Kinder und wurde sehr alt. Er fühlte sich wohl in der Mitte einer sehr großen Weasley Familie.

**ENDE!**

_Schnief jetzt ist Schluß. Ich hoffe das es euchgefallen hat und ihr euren Spaß hattet. _

_Bid zu einer anderen FF_

_Euer Bärchen_


End file.
